


Harry Potter e a Fênix Negra

by MazzolaJackson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Dumbledore, Drama, F/M, Family, First Time, Horcruxes, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Romance, War
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MazzolaJackson/pseuds/MazzolaJackson
Summary: Harry vira amigo dos irmãos Snape, mas essa aventura esta apenas começando, no final descobre um jeito de matar o Lord das Trevas e então como vai ser esse final? leia e descubra!





	1. Um Harry Potter diferente, e uma amizade

****

 

**Capitulo Um:**

**Um Harry Potter diferente, e uma amizade diferente.**

No começo do ano letivo Harry não tinha ido falar com os amigos, tinha chegado de noitibus andante, nunca pensou que fosse pegar novamente esse ônibus depois de ter andado nele no dia que tinha fugido do tio no terceiro ano. Mas naquele ano Harry estava diferente, não era mais aquele menino que todos adoravam. Ele estava indo para o sétimo ano e o último. Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger tentaram falar com ele quando ele sentou na mesa da Griffyndor, mas o menino ignorou-os.

Aquele foi o único ano que Harry prestou atenção no discurso do diretor com raiva, raiva essa que ele um dia ia descontar em alguém, mas naquele dia ele foi muito paciente, na hora certa todo mundo ia saber o que Dumbledore aprontou com Harry. Olhou para o professor Snape e viu que ele lhe olhava desconfiado. Assim que o discurso tinha acabado Harry se levantou e foi embora, todos os alunos e professores olharam para Harry sem saber o que ele estava aprontando.

A única pessoa que sabia o que estava acontecendo foi o professor Snape, ele tinha visto a raiva que Harry jogou na direção do diretor, ele queria saber o que estava acontecendo com Harry, mas para isso tinha que revelar que não era um comensal da morte, ele não sabia como fazer essas coisas. Snape também saiu sem tocar na comida e foi atrás de Harry pela porta atrás da mesa dos professores sem ninguém saber.

Encontrou Harry saindo para os jardins, estava tão tarde para sair para os jardins naquela hora, precisava entender o que o menino estava aprontando. Assim que conseguiu ver o menino direito, estava sentado perto do lago. Viu um pássaro negro pousar no chão ao lado do menino. Harry pegou a carta e acariciou a crina da ave, que levantou voo assim que recebeu aquele carinho.

Snape andou até chegar perto de Harry, já não aguentava ter que esconder muitas coisas e verdades do menino, não gostava daquela vida, e nunca gostou de esconder nada de ninguém. Sabia que precisava ir com calma antes que assustasse o menino. Viu o menino ler a carta e rir do conteúdo, ali Harry parecia feliz e livre de qualquer coisa que possa estar magoando para que ele ficasse daquele jeito com o diretor Dumbledore.

Viu como o menino pegou uma foto que estava junto com a carta.

-Se quer continuar no escuro, é melhor não fazer muito barulho! –disse Harry depois que ele ouviu um barulho atrás de si.

-Sr. Potter, creio que não deve ficar aqui fora numa hora dessas! –respondeu o professor.

-Acho eu que não devo satisfação para ninguém! –disse rude.

-Sou seu professor, me deve respeito aqui! –respondeu bravo e magoado com o jeito que estava sendo tratado por ele.

-Afinal o que quer comigo professor? –perguntou calmo.

-Não deve ficar aqui fora num dia desses, tem coisas perigosas acontecendo por aqui ultimamente...

-Afinal o que quer dizer com isso? Eu não sou mais um aluno do primeiro ano para você me assustar. –respondeu Harry bravo.

-Eu nunca te assustei e eu nunca te vi na vida! –respondeu sem entender a pergunta do menino.

-O quê? É claro que você me conhece, deu aulas para mim desde do primeiro ano...

-Não acredito que ele fez isso comigo! –disse alto

-Ele quem? –perguntou Harry assustado com aquela resposta.

-Meu irmão gêmeo. Jonathan Snape. É por isso que eu nunca te conheci, e eu não sou um comensal da morte como ele é, eu não sou Slytherin como ele é, também não odeio gente impura, se existe alguém que não merece a minha amizade nesse mundo são aqueles Slytherin idiotas, odeio as cobras! –explicou irritado com o menino.

-Prove! –pediu assustado.

-Ele está falando a verdade, ele nunca conheceu você nesses anos todos, só quando você nasceu, porque ele era amigo de sua mãe. –disse uma voz vindo das arvores próximas.

O homem apareceu e Harry ficou assustado com a semelhança daquele homem com o professor Snape, espere quem tinha sido professor de Harry tinha sido ele, Jonathan Snape. Harry não sabia em quem acreditar agora, estava cada vez confuso com aquilo tudo, viu que o homem que estava conversando com ele agora a pouco estava triste e magoado. Severus Snape estava magoado por seu irmão ter feito isso com ele, não sabia o que tinha feito para ele ter substituído ele nesses anos todos.

-Sev me desculpe por ter feito isso com você. Eu sei que não mereço o seu perdão agora, e eu sei também que você não quer a minha morte. –disse Jonathan.

-Porque você teve que fazer isso? –perguntou Severus.

-O Lord disse que eu tinha que ficar de olho no menino Potter, mas até agora ele nunca fez nada suspeito...

-Nunca fiz algo suspeito, e sempre que me meti em encrencas foram elas que vieram para cima de mim primeiro. –interrompeu Harry.

-Eu sei. Tente fechar a mete agora, por favor. –pediu Jonathan.

-Quando estava no quinto ano, eu fingia que não sabia de nada, desde do quinto ano que eu não tenho mais aqueles pesadelos que ele me causava. –respondeu

-E como você fez isso, seus tios não te deixaria praticar magia na casa deles? –perguntou Jonathan assustado com aquela revelação.

-Não posso responder essa pergunta, não confio muito em vocês. –respondeu Harry se levantando do chão.

-Tudo bem, mas tente confiar no meu irmão. –pediu Jonathan.

-Porque? –perguntou Harry.

-Vocês vão estar juntos no futuro. –respondeu

-O que quer dizer com isso? –perguntou Severus assustado com aquela resposta sem cabimento algum.

-Eu sou um homem casado, não vou ficar com ninguém que não seja a minha mulher! –disse Harry irritado com aquele homem de preto.

-Não devia falar essas coisas. Não quero ser seu inimigo agora. Não quero que o seu filho sofra...

Harry sacou a varinha e colocou no pescoço de Jonathan, estava furioso agora que o homem mencionou seu filho. Severus não queria defender o irmão, ele não merecia o seu perdão.

-O que você sabe sobre meu filho? –perguntou furioso

-Eu estive no parto dele, só isso, mas nunca falei nada ao Lord, juro! –respondeu em seco.

Severus fez Harry abaixar a varinha, não queria perder o último membro da família. Sabia que o irmão tinha feito aquilo por uma boa causa, mas não queria perder ninguém ali naquela noite. Afastou Harry do irmão e ele mesmo encarou o irmão com desdém, precisava saber o que ele estava fazendo em Hogwarts.

-O que veio fazer aqui? –perguntou Severus.

-Vim apenas te ajudar, não quero ver você sofrendo assim. Severus tenha piedade, eu jamais quero ver você assim triste. –respondeu abraçando o irmão.

-É problema meu, essa tristeza toda, não precisa se preocupar comigo. –respondeu ao abraço do irmão, sabia que estava acontecendo algo com ele, mas não queria pressionar ele para dizer o que quer seja.

-Você precisa ser amigo de Harry, sabe que isso pode te ajudar a me encontrar caso precise de mim, Sev, sou seu irmão e protetor você sabe disso, mamãe não ia querer que eu ficasse contra você. Lembre-se do que eu sou capaz de fazer por você, por favor. –pediu e olhando para Harry entregou uma caixa antiga.

Harry pegou a caixa desconfiado, não sabia o que tinha lá dentro, mas o que quer que fosse ia juntar aqueles três numa amizade sem fim. E Harry não queria isso, não queria aquela amizade para nada no mundo. Dentro viu várias fotos de três crianças pequenas. Uma menina que Harry sabia quem era, sua mãe Lily Evans, os dois garotos eram gêmeos, Jonathan e Severus Snape, ele não sabia o que fazer com aquelas fotos. Numa das fotos estavam os três juntos e rindo, olhou para os dois homens que estavam ali agora, sabia que eles queriam dizer algo.

-Pode falar, estou ouvindo o que quer que tenha que me contar.

-Mais para isso, vai precisar da nossa amizade, só com ela que podeRemuss ser fortes, para derrotar o assassino da nossa amiga. –disse Jonathan.

-Tudo bem, de agora em diante somos todos amigos. –respondeu Harry indo abraçar os dois também.


	2. Ataque em Godric Hollow

**Capitulo dois: Ataque em Godric Hollow**

Nesses dias Harry e Severus têm ficado muito juntos, conversando e tirando dúvidas um do outro. As aulas de Harry têm sido muito duras e pesadas nesse ano. Rony e Hermione ainda tentavam falar com Harry, mas era sempre ignorado por ele. Ninguém entendia Harry Potter agora, ele só falava com o professor Snape. E ninguém da Slytherin tinha coragem de se aproximar do professor Snape, ninguém estava gostando daquele professor, para eles, parecia que ele tinha sido possuído. Nunca que eles imaginariam o diretor da Slytherin conversando com Harry amigavelmente, mas eles não sabiam que o professor não é o mesmo que estava antes.

Ninguém sabia de nada, nem mesmo o professor Dumbledore desconfiava, mas estava achando Harry muito distante dos amigos dele. Professora Minerva era outra que não estava querendo aceitar aquela amizade entre Potter e Snape. Hogwarts inteira para falar a verdade não estava entendendo porque Harry andava conversando mais com o professor de poções, se ele nunca foi um bom aluno nessa matéria desde o primeiro ano.

Harry se divertia mais com o professor nas masmorras, quando o professor pedia para que ele lhe ajudasse no preparo de alguma poção. Harry antes de voltar para Hogwarts, tinha tomado coragem e estudado um pouco de poção com a mulher. Sabia que um dia ia precisar saber poções se quisesse sobreviver nessa guerra que já durava quase três anos, desde a morte de Sirius. Aliás ia fazer três anos que Sirius não estava mais entre os vivos, e Harry andava vivendo como sempre foi antes mesmo de conhecer e saber que tinha um padrinho vivo. Não deixava que ninguém lhe provocasse por coisas inúteis.

Severus Snape era outro que não se deixava confundir com as coisas malucas que os Slytherin queriam arrancar dele, logo um professor. O homem já estava ficando irritado com aquilo tudo, queria poder revelar que não era Jonathan Snape e ficar livre daquele bando de Slytherin ridículos. E os alunos não sabiam o primeiro nome dele direito.

SS/HP SS/HP SS/HP

Numa tarde de quinta-feira às duas horas, depois da última aula do dia, o professor Snape decidiu tomar um ar, nos jardins. Para o azar de Snape, os alunos decidiram fazer a mesma coisa, queriam saber o porquê daquele comportamento. Harry foi o único que teve coragem de se aproximar do professor.

-Olá professor.

-Olá Harry. –respondeu o professor, deixando os outros alunos espantados com aquele chamado, nunca ninguém tinha visto o professor dirigir a Harry Potter daquela maneira.

Harry riu, estava gostando de Severus Snape, ao contrário, ele nunca pensou que fosse conhecer o irmão gêmeo de Jonathan Snape.

-Você parece bem. –disse Harry.

-Não gosto das masmorras, elas me dão arrepios. –disse

-Bem pelo menos você não vai precisar ficar lá por muito tempo, não acha? –perguntou Harry.

-Sim, só ficarei esse ano, depois vou embora. –respondeu.

-Vou embora mais cedo. Acho que não vale a pena ficar aqui, enquanto tem muitas mortes por aí, eu já não aguento mais isso, isso tem que parar. Será que posso contar com você para isso? –perguntou Harry

-E porque o professor Snape se juntaria a você Potter? –perguntou Malfoy entrando na conversa.

-Eu vou onde quiser, não preciso que responda algo que foi diretamente para mim. E sim eu acompanharei você onde você for. –respondeu o professor mantendo a calma.

-Significa muito para mim. Tem uma pessoa que teria orgulho de mim agora. –disse e olhou para o céu nublado do dia.

-Sim, eu tenho certeza de ela está orgulhosa hoje. –apoiou Snape.

-Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? –perguntou a nova professora de defesa contra as artes das trevas.

-Bem, uma amizade entre professor e aluno, algo contra? –perguntou Snape irritado com essas pessoas ignorantes.

-Mas Potter é um mentiroso convicto, não devia se juntar a esse menino! –respondeu a professor de DCAT

-Quanta ignorância você tem, ninguém é mentiroso aqui! Ou é verdade Harry? –perguntou o professor Snape

-Não sei do que você fala professora, mas se fala do Lord Voldemort, pode ter certeza de ele vai de assustar nos seus pesadelos, não preciso que me diga que ele está bem morto. –respondeu Harry de mal humor e magoado com a desconfiança de Snape.

-Você vai ser preso por falar assim comigo! –disse a professora.

-Me tente, não sabe do que eu sou capaz mulher! –respondeu Harry furioso com ela.

Todos os alunos que estavam ali, não estava entendendo porque Harry mudou tanto assim. A professora estava se preparando para lançar uma maldição em Harry, mas Harry foi mais rápido e se protegeu. Severus não queria acreditar que aquela professora maluca teve coragem de lançar a maldição cruciatus em cima de Harry. Todos ali ficaram chocados quando Harry repeliu pela quarta vez a maldição cruciatus. Severus achou melhor jogar um feitiço de paralisação na professora antes que ela acabasse matando Harry. Assim que a professora foi petrificada, Snape foi até Harry que estava segurando a mão.

-Você está bem? –perguntou Snape aflito.

-Sim, só segurei a varinha com força, acho que eu vou para a enfermaria falar com Madame Pomfrey. –respondeu.

-Vou com você. Você Malfoy avise ao diretor que Melinda atacou Harry...

-Acha mesmo que ele vai acreditar nisso Sev. Deixa para lá. –disse Harry indo em direção ao castelo.

SS/HP

Assim que chegou à enfermaria Harry já foi atendido quando mostrou que a mão em que tinha segurado a varinha com força estava sangrando. Severus ficou ao lado de Harry e ainda pediu desculpas por não ter acreditado nele lá nos jardins. Ele não queria magoar mais Harry, não queria perder o que tinha conseguido com o garoto. Precisava acreditar nele, se Jonathan estivesse certo sobre o futuro deles. Harry viu que o professor queria voltar as boas com ele, sabia que não podia terminar a amizade daquele jeito. Acabou por abraçar o bruxo mais velho, não se importando com Madame Pomfrey.

-Harry, a gente precisa conversar. –disse Severus com cuidado.

-Está bem, vamos. –respondeu Harry saindo da enfermaria com Severus ao seu lado.

Quando estava quase chegando no hall de entrada do castelo, Harry ouviu um canto fino de fênix. Aquilo tinha assustado Harry, parou no meio do hall e estendeu o braço esquerdo, onde uma fênix negra pousou com uma carta presa no bico. Harry ainda encarou o bicho antes que ele se fosse. Assim que a ave foi embora Harry olhou para a carta e viu uma letra bem caprichosa. Sabia que era uma carta de casa, mas não estava entendendo aquilo, porque será que tinha usado a fênix negra ao invés da coruja.

-Harry você está bem? –perguntou Severus assustado com Harry.

-Eu acho que sim. –respondeu.

-Porque não abre a carta? –perguntou novamente.

-Eu não sei, preciso pensar no porquê de ela ter usado a fênix negra ao invés da coruja...

-Saberá se abrir a carta. –interrompeu Severus com cuidado.

-Sim, tem razão. –disse e abriu a carta.

Pegou o pergaminho onde se lia uma única palavra  _SOCORRO._

-Não. Eu preciso ir correndo para casa, me desculpe. –disse para o professor.

Harry saiu o mais rápido possível de dentro de Hogwarts, assim que já estava nos portões Severus agarrou seu braço, fazendo com que os dois sumissem e aparecessem em Godric Hollow, onde estava um caos.

Todas as casas ali estavam destruídas, ainda era tarde. Não se via uma única alma viva ali na rua. Harry correu em direção a uma certa casa, uma casa que era especial. Ouviu um choro de criança, saiu em disparada, para procurar o filho, ou talvez a esposa que tanto protegeu Harry.

No meio dos escombros Severus e Harry trabalharam duro até encontrar um menino que se agarrou ao pescoço de Harry chorando e tremendo. Ali também se via o corpo de uma jovem mulher, tinha um corte no rosto esquerdo que ia até o queixo. Harry sorriu para a mulher e acariciou o rosto e perguntou:

-Você está bem?

-Não posso sair daqui, Voldemort fez com que eu ficasse bem presa aqui. –respondeu com cuidado.

-Tem que ter um jeito de te tirar daí, Liane. –disse Harry olhando para os lados.

-Não Harry, ouça cuide do nosso filho, por favor, não deixe nada de mal acontecer com ele, sei que você daria a sua vida para ver o filho feliz, mas, por favor, não deixa nada de ruim acontecer com ele, por favor. –disse rápido e com dificuldade.

-Está bem, isso não vai acontecer nunca, não vou deixar. Mais também não quero que você deixe de viver. Liane você ainda tem chance...

Liane deixou de ouvir Harry, olhou para o filho que estava agarrado ao pescoço de Harry, sabia que não podia fazer mais nada, a vida estava se esvaindo indo embora. Harry percebeu que Liane não tinha mais chances de sobreviver. Severus aproximou de Harry e o abraçou para que não pensasse que estava sozinho na vida.


	3. O Pior dia para Harry Potter

**Capitulo três: O pior dia para Harry Potter**

Depois daquele dia, Harry nunca mais foi o mesmo, estava sempre revoltado quando alguém perguntava o que tinha acontecido, também perguntava quem era aquele menino que estava agarrado a ele desde então, a única pessoa que sabia quem era o menino e o que tinha acontecido era Severus.

Flashback

Naquele dia quando a professora lhe atacou Harry tinha ido para a enfermaria, mas depois que saiu de lá e recebido aquela carta com uma única palavra, Harry se sentiu como se algo estivesse sumindo, deixando de existir. Quando viu que a casa em que morava com a mulher estava destruída, a única coisa que Harry pensou foi no filho que ainda tinha dois anos e meio. Depois que Liane deixou de existir, Harry percebeu que alguém lhe abraçava, olhou para o homem e percebeu que se tratava de Severus.

-Vai ficar tudo bem agora. Vem vamos embora daqui antes que ele volte e nos mate. –disse Severus com cuidado, não queria magoar Harry.

-Sim. –respondeu Harry se levantando e se deixando ser abraçado pelo professor que os levou de volta para Hogwarts.

Harry ainda ficou parado nos portões de Hogwarts pensativo, ele já estava cansado daquela guerra e já estava na hora de tomar uma atitude já. Ele não aguentava mais ver mortes nos jornais, precisava acabar com aquele sofrimento o mais rápido possível. Severus ficou com Harry, até que ele falou.

-Esse é meu filho, Raymond.

-É a sua cara Harry. –respondeu Severus feliz.

-Liane estava grávida antes morrer. Voldemort vai pagar por ter feito isso comigo e com o Ray. –disse Harry olhando o filho, vendo se estava tudo bem com ele.

Fim do flashback

Naquela noite Harry não conseguiu dormir, estava assustado e irritado. Mas tinha sido tirado da cama ao ouvir os choros do filho no berço ao lado da cama dele na torre da Griffyndor. Pegou o menino e ninou ele em seu colo, o menino foi logo se acalmando, mais resolveu chamar seu elfo doméstico.

-Klaus.

Um elfo apareceu ao lado da cama de Harry com uma mamadeira pronta e entregou a Harry, que agradeceu ao elfo e pediu para trouxesse um copo de água e alguma coisa para comer, sabia que não ia conseguir dormir, então era melhor tentar comer algo e depois tentar dormir novamente, no dia seguinte ia ser sábado mesmo, podia dormir até tarde mesmo.

Harry voltou a olhar o filho com cuidado, sabia que o menino tinha pesadelos constantes pelo que Voldemort fez com a sua família. Harry não sabia mais o faze isso era um fato, sempre achou que a casa onde morava com Liane era protegida por Fidelis, mas, agora sabia que alguém deu o endereço para as trevas, Harry queria saber quem tinha sido, para isso tinha que perguntar para Klaus.

O elfo tinha voltado com o pedido de Harry, o garoto achou melhor tentar falar com o elfo agora.

-Klaus...

-Sim mestre, posso ajudar? –perguntou o elfo.

-Você sabe quem estava em casa com Liane antes de serem atacados? –perguntou Harry com cuidado.

-Só sei de um garoto loiro, ela disse que era primo dela, mas eu não acreditei. O garoto loiro se parece tanto com o Sr. Malfoy Sênior. –respondeu o elfo tremendo.

-Pode se retirar, obrigado pela informação. –disse dispensando o elfo.

O elfo fez uma reverencia exagerada. Harry ficou sozinho, acordado, não conseguia dormir de jeito nenhum, precisava entender o porquê daquilo tudo para começo de conversa.

Sshpsshpsshp

No dia seguinte Harry estava sentado em sua cama com o filho deitado ao seu lado, o menino parecia um anjo dormindo daquele jeito meigo. Resolveu que era hora de acordar o pequeno para que pudesse comer alguma coisa.

Quando chegou ao salão principal com o menino que olhava para todos os lados com medo de ser atacado por qualquer aluno, o menino mostrava que tinha medo de gente desconhecidas, só conhecia o professor Severus Snape. Assim que sentou na mesa da Griffyndor vieram as perguntas de muita gente. Harry ignorou todas elas.

Severus observava Harry da mesa dos professores e viu que ele ignorou os amigos de novo, ainda não entendia porque Harry estava fazendo aquilo com os amigos, não entendia praticamente nada, como ele queria que Harry se abrisse com ele. Achou melhor ir lá e tirar Harry daquele bombardeio de perguntas que eles não iam conseguir uma resposta sequer.

-Podemos conversar, Harry? –perguntou Severus

-Sim, vamos. –respondeu e passou Ray para o professor que pegou o menino com cuidado.

Os alunos da casa da serpente ficaram chocados com o modo como Harry tinha plena confiança no professor e diretor deles.

Os três foram para os jardins, Harry sentou encostado em uma arvore, Severus achou melhor sentar junto com Harry. Ray ficou agarrado ao peito do professor, o menino não queria ser tirado de lá.

-Então o que queria comigo? –perguntou Harry.

-Porque você ignora as pessoas, menos eu claro? –perguntou.

-Não quero ter que responder perguntas idiotas como aquelas que estavam fazendo, é meio obvio que o Ray é meu filho, será que eles não enxergam isso, eles já estão me dando nos nervos com isso. –respondeu e olhou o filho, que estava brincando com os botões do professor.

-Harry, deixe eles para lá então, você não precisa deles mesmo. –disse o professor acariciando o rosto do garoto.

-Eu não estou preparado para um relacionamento agora, desculpe. –disse Harry sem pensar muito.

Severus tentou não ficar triste com o que ouviu, mas sabia que aqueles dias tinham sido os piores da vida dele, não era fácil voltar a viver depois de ter perdido alguém muito importante em sua vida. Para Harry era muito difícil, ele esperava que Malfoy pagasse por ter feito aquilo, mas antes precisava ter provas contra ele.

-Precisamos conversar em um lugar menos público, preciso te contar algo. –disse Harry de repente olhando para os lados.

-Sim, vamos ao meu aposento então. –respondeu e levantou com cuidado, com o menino que ainda permanecia em seu colo. Percebeu que Ray estava dormindo.

Harry e Severus foram andando para dentro do castelo. Severus segurou o pequeno Ray com cuidado no colo, para que não acordasse, o menino apenas resmungou e agarrou mais o pescoço desde.

Sshpsshp

Harry já encontrava sentado numa poltrona no escritório do professor, enquanto Severus tinha ido ao quarto e deixado o menino num berço que conjurou, para que o menino pudesse dormir confortável. Assim que voltou para o escritório, onde Harry estava olhando as prateleiras cheias de livro.

-E então o que queria me dizer? –perguntou Severus.

-Eu sei quem dedurou a minha mulher para aquele canalha do Voldemort. –respondeu revoltado.

-Harry acalme-se, por favor, queria me explicar isso direito para que eu possa entender. –pediu o professor.

-Draco Malfoy. –respondeu rude.

-Como assim? –perguntou não entendendo.

-Draco Malfoy matou minha mulher a mando de Voldemort. E ele é só um garoto da minha idade. O que Voldemort faz é lavagem cerebral e isso não está certo...

Severus avançou até Harry e beijou-o, calando-o, o garoto não correspondeu de primeira, mas percebeu que Jonathan estava certo, eles iam ficar juntos no futuro, passou a corresponder ao homem com cuidado, não queria se machucar. Minutos depois os dois pararam de se beijar e Severus foi o primeiro a falar.

-Desculpe, eu não queria forçar a barra...

Harry beijou-o desta vez, para mostrar que estava tudo com ele.

-Está tudo bem agora, não se preocupe, eu sei que tinha falado que não estava preparado para começar um novo relacionamento, mas a verdade é que eu tenho medo de te perder também. –disse Harry abraçando Severus com carinho.

-É só a gente tomar cuidado de não se expor por aí. Eu é que tinha medo de não ser correspondido, quando você disse que eu te assustava quando adolescente, confesso que tinha ficado triste e magoado naquele dia, mas Jonathan deve ter feito aquilo por alguma razão...

Na janela uma coruja parda batia piamente na janela, chamando a atenção dos dois homens que estavam conversando ali dentro. O bruxo mais velho abriu a janela e pegou o jornal matutino. Na manchete dizia:

_Godric Hollow um verdadeiro caos..._

**_Nota autor_ **

Desculpem pela demora, mas as outras fics também estão paradas, e isso tudo por eu trabalho quase o meu dia inteiro, também tenho que ir as aulas de violão e inglês, de final de semana já faço muitas coisas, então quase não tenho tempo para postar nada, mas prometo que estarei de volta assim que puder... grandes abraços!


	4. A Descoberta de Jonathan

**Capitulo quatro: A Grande Descoberta de Jonathan.**

Quando Harry viu aquele jornal, ele não queria continuar lendo, ele ainda não tinha coragem de encarar que tinha perdido alguém naquele dia, mas por sorte ainda tinha o filho, o pequeno Ray, estava dormindo no quarto do professor ainda, Harry já não queria ter que encarar aqueles fatos reais, já estavam deixando ele sem ter o que fazer. Mais mesmo assim ainda encarava tudo sem reclamar ou até mesmo ficar mal-humorado todo o santo dia. Severus percebeu que Harry não tinha gostado de ver aquilo, jogou o jornal na lareira onde queimou todo o conteúdo.

Harry abraçou o professor angustiado, precisava se acalmar para poder continuar a conversa precisava terminar aquilo tudo, precisava desabafar com alguém. Era tão difícil guardar tudo para si, sabendo que existem pessoas lá fora que podia ajudar, Harry confiava em Severus e Jonathan, mesmo não conhecendo nenhum deles direito. Harry contou tudo sobre o seu casamento para o homem, se quisesse confiar nele tinha que contar um pouco de sua história para o homem. Severus também tinha contado um pouco de sua vida, contou que tinha ficado na Griffyndor quanto Jonathan tinha ficado na Slytherin. Severus também contou que já tinha sido casado, mas que se divorciou porque a mulher lhe traia e porque amava outra pessoa naquela época, mas que nunca foi correspondido. Tinha um filho de 20 anos, que nunca mais tinha visitado ele.

Um choro fez com que os homens se interrompessem e fosse ver o que tinha acontecido com o pequeno Ray no quarto. Mas encontraram o menino chorando na cama com medo. Harry se aproximou do filho e pegou ele no colo, onde o menino se agarrou ao pescoço do pai. Severus aproveitou e chamou um elfo, para que trouxesse a mamadeira do garotinho. Harry acalmou o filho, não sabia o que tinha acontecido com ele, mas lembrou-se de hoje cedo, o menino tinha acordado porque tinha trauma pelo que aconteceu, quando a mãe foi morta.

-To com medo papai. –o garotinho disse o que fez que Harry se assustasse.

Desde que o menino chegou com o pai em Hogwarts que ele não falava, mais hoje percebeu que o filho estava assustado com aqueles pesadelos e traumas, não sabia realmente o que fazer a respeito, só sabia que sempre ficaria ao lado do filho. Severus entregou a Harry uma mamadeira que ofereceu ao filho que resmungou antes de aceitar o leite. Ray olhou o homem sentar ao lado do pai, gostava dele, por ter ido buscar ele junto com o pai.

Mais tarde ouviram um barulho vindo da lareira da sala de estar, Severus foi ver o que era, mas viu seu irmão saindo dela, ficou assustado porque sabia que não vinha nada de bom nos assuntos entre eles, mas agora não queria esconder nada de Harry, porque sabia que o garoto já estava melhorando. Jonathan percebe que o irmão não estava sozinho, mas também percebeu que tinha alguém naquele aposento que ainda precisava de proteção.

Harry ficou com o filho no colo quando foi ver quem tinha chegado pela lareira, encontrou Jonathan abraçando Severus, alguma coisa ali tinha acontecido para que o homem abraçasse Severus daquela maneira, mas sabia que era assunto entre irmãos, não podia se meter naquilo, mas Severus e Jonathan chamaram Harry para conversar um assunto mais sério do que imaginavam.

-Harry eu descobri uma coisa que eu acho que você vai ficar com muita raiva. –disse Jonathan.

-O que quer dizer com isso? –perguntou Harry assustado.

-Voldemort é imortal, ele criou horcruxes, horcruxes significa dividir a alma em partes e colocar em objetos, sendo assim Voldemort jamais poderia morrer. Uma vez Lucio deixou escapar que você destruiu o diário de Tom Riddle, essa é a primeira horcruxe que você destruiu. –respondeu Jonathan.

-São quantas horcruxes? –perguntou Harry ajeitando Ray no colo.

-São sete ao todo. –respondeu Jonathan.

-Merlin, isso só pode ser um pesadelo, porque alguém em sã consciência faria alguma coisa dessas com si próprio? –perguntou Severus um pouquinho assustado.

-É por causa da profecia a seu respeito Harry, que ele fez essa loucura de se tornar um imortal. Na verdade, você tem um poder na qual pode destruir o bruxo das Trevas. E esse poder você carrega no coração e nos seus braços. –disse Jonathan.

-O quê? Que poder é esse? –perguntou Harry assustado com aquilo tudo.

-É o amor Harry, você é capaz de amar qualquer um que esta do seu lado nessa guerra. O seu amor é o único que pode destruir Voldemort. –respondeu Jonathan.

-Tem mais alguma coisa para me contar não tem? –perguntou Harry vendo que ele estava meio triste.

-Sim. Voldemort pediu que Draco Malfoy matasse o diretor Dumbledore, eu não posso fazer nada para impedir isso tudo, e ainda tem mãe desse menino que me fez jurar pelo juramento perpetuo que eu mataria o diretor se ele não conseguisse. Eu não gosto disso, e eu não sei por que raios eu fui me juntar a esse grupo cruel até a alma, mas acho que a palavra certa para isso seria amor, foi tudo por amor. –respondeu Jonathan se levantando do sofá e indo encarar a janela.

-Helen vai ficar bem, ela sabe o que faz. Cuidarei dela se acontecer algo com você. –disse Severus indo abraçar o irmão.

-Quem é Helen? –perguntou Harry curioso.

-Minha mulher e mãe dos meus filhos. –respondeu Jonathan triste e com vontade de chorar.

-Filhos? Jonathan como ousa me deixar de fora da sua vida por tanto tempo? –perguntou Severus magoado com aquilo.

-Meus filhos só têm três anos, e naquela época eu estava enrascado não podia entrar em contato com ninguém, não queria ser descoberto ainda, mas agora já não adianta mais tentar se esconder, ele já desconfia da minha traição. Severus, você e Harry precisam sair daqui o mais rápido possível, eu terei que ficar no seu lugar novamente. –respondeu Jonathan.

-Tem mais alguma coisa não é, sei que você ainda está indeciso se conta ou não, mas o melhor é contar o quanto antes, antes que seja tarde demais. –disse Harry como aviso.

-Seus pais estão vivos Harry. Voldemort trancou os dois num calabouço no castelo dele, mas eu só vi eles quando tive que ficar preso por uns tempos, só por não ter notícias daqui de dentro. Mas garanto a você que eles estão bem. Desde que sai de lá que eu alimento-os, para que pudesse sair de lá com vida, mas creio que isso não será muito breve. –respondeu.

-Porque não será breve? –perguntou Harry assustado com o modo que ele tinha dito aquilo.

-Porque eles já estão a salvo, é por isso que Voldemort quer mais notícias de Hogwarts antes que eu volte para o calabouço, e sabe aquele lugar fede demais. –respondeu Jonathan sorrindo.

-Onde eles estão? –perguntou feliz

-Nesse endereço, sobe feitiço do fiel do segredo, que sou eu, porque eu jamais diria para alguém que eles estão ali. Lembre-se que o primeiro fiel foi um traidor, chamado Peter Pettigrew. –respondeu entregando um pedaço de papel onde tinha um endereço.

_Acampamento meio-sangue._

-Obrigado. –respondeu Harry feliz com a notícia do dia.

-Vocês precisam ir rápido, vou ajudar vocês a saíram daqui o mais rápido possível, e também vou manter contado com vocês. –disse Jonathan.

Severus foi fazer as malas o mais depressa possível, não queria que fossem descobertos ali. Severus sempre gostou do irmão gêmeo e sempre soube que ele tinha um dom muito raro chamado telepatia. Também sabia que ele sofria com aquilo tudo, sabia que o irmão não queria aquele dom

Harry foi até o quarto na torre da Griffyndor, viu que não tinha quase ninguém no quarto, então recolheu suas coisas e encolheu-as e colocou tudo no bolso da calça. Não deixou nenhum recado para ninguém, já que não ia voltar tão cedo para a escola. Harry olhou ao redor já sentindo uma pontada de saudade por ter que deixar aquele lugar tão cedo, mas também precisa de espaço para cuidar do filho e longe de perguntas sem tamanho e meio obvias.

Assim que deixou a torre foi direto para as masmorras encontrar Severus que estava explicando os conteúdos da matéria que estava dando aos alunos, também explicou que ele e Harry tinha sido próximo nesses dias, caso queria que ninguém soubesse que não soubesse de nada. Harry deu um abraço de despedida em Jonathan já que ele lhe deu um grande presente revelando tudo aquilo que precisava ouvir ao menos uma vez na vida.

-Harry, eu queria que você me perdoasse antes de ir. –pediu Jonathan.

-Sabe, com que você acabou de me contar já serve como perdão. Parece que acabei de ganhar um presente enorme, então por isso tudo eu posso dizer uma única coisa. Obrigado. –respondeu abraçando-o novamente e chorando emocionado.

Jonathan também chorou emocionado, nunca na vida tinha gostado de fazer o que fez com a vida de Harry, nunca sequer gostou daquilo tudo para falar a verdade, mas diante daquilo ele se sentiu um pouco mais leve e solto. Poderia gritar ao mundo que "Voldemort vá caçar demônios no inferno", mas também não queria exagerar com isso, não com quase chegando ao fim de toda aquela guerra maldita. Para Jonathan Harry era um Deus, ele era o único que podia matar Voldemort, mas Severus também fazia parte desse jogo, na verdade Jonathan tinha visto que o único que poderia ajudar Harry no futuro era o seu próprio irmão e é por isso que ia ficar ao lado deles quando a hora chegasse e esse dia chegaria em breve.

Severus olhou mais um pouco para o irmão e percebeu que ele estava enfrentando tudo aquilo sozinho e também sabia que ele gostava de fazer as coisas sozinho sem a ajuda de ninguém, sabia que ele conseguia fazer tudo sozinho, mas não queria deixar o irmão sozinho numa hora dessas. Harry se juntou a Severus e ao filho que estava no colo de Severus. Os dois saíram junto para fora do castelo onde entraram na casa dos gritos e desapareceram para sempre de Hogwarts.


	5. Acampamento Meio Sangue

**Capitulo cinco: Acampamento Meio Sangue**

Harry, Severus e Ray viajaram por três dias, apenas paravam para descansar e comer e dormir. Severus sempre vigiou a cabana já que não conseguia dormir, tinha saudades do irmão, mas também não podia se descuidar precisava proteger Harry e Ray. Severus gostava dos dois demais para deixar que algo aconteça com eles. Naquela noite Harry deixou o filho dormindo debaixo das cobertas e foi fazer um chocolate quente para tomar, já que estava em meados de novembro e faltavam dois dias para entrar e começar dezembro. Harry viu que Severus estava lá fora vigiando a cabana novamente, ele sabia que ele não tem dormido.

-Severus, não precisa ficar vigiando a cabana todo dia, você precisa descansar também. –Harry disse assustando o outro que quase tropeçou nas próprias pernas.

-Harry não me assuste. –pediu carinhoso com o menino.

-Não precisa vigiar a cabana, eu coloquei um feitiço que Liane me ensinou, esse feitiço faz com que a cabana fique invisível e alerta o feitiço vai nos avisar se tiver algo estranho acontecendo fora dela, então venha para dentro antes que fique doente de verdade. –respondeu Harry ajudando Severus se levantar daquela neve gelada.

Assim que os dois entraram viram o pequeno Ray sentado nas cobertas olhando para os lados assustado, Severus se aproximou do pequeno e ficou com ele no colo. O menino se acalmou, mas ainda estava assustado ele não gostava daquela cabana.

-Filho a cabana era de sua mamãe, não precisa ficar com medo, eu e o meu namorado iRemuss proteger você está bem. –disse Harry para fazer o menino ficar mais calmo.

-Namorado? –perguntou Severus perplexo com aquela novidade.

-Não quer? –perguntou Harry se sentando ao lado de Severus e acariciando o rosto dele com cuidado.

-Só não esperava que fosse me pedir isso hoje e ainda temos que encontrar o local certo. Harry eu só não quero que você tome uma decisão precipitada, promete que não vai fazer isso? –perguntou olhando para ele fixamente.

-Claro que sim. Eu não estou fazendo nada precipitado, só estou fazendo o que o meu coração pede e no momento ele me pede para ficar com você até que a morte nos separe. –respondeu Harry dando um selinho nele.

-Papai quero leite. –pediu o menino fazendo Severus se assustar.

-Vou fazer chocolate quente está bem filho. Severus vai ficar tudo bem, não precisa ficar assustado. –respondeu Harry sorrindo.

-Preciso me acostumar com isso. Parece que esse dia foi o dia da revelação para mim. –respondeu sorrindo e dando um selinho em Harry também.

-Posso chamar de papai também? –perguntou o garotinho que ainda estava no colo de Severus.

-Claro que pode filho isso se ele quiser. –respondeu Harry rindo feliz.

Depois daquilo Harry foi para a cozinha da cabana onde fez o chocolate quente com as mãos, ao invés de fazer com feitiços que fazia com que ficasse mais amargo. E Harry não gostava de nada amargo no momento. Severus entrou na cozinha junto com o menino Ray, eles precisam se esquentar um pouco, aquela noite estava muito gelada demais para os três que ficaram bem juntinhos.

Ray depois de ter tomado o chocolate quente acabou dormindo de novo, Severus resolveu colocar o menino debaixo das cobertas quentes para que pudesse dormir sossegado. Harry decidiu puxar Severus para o quarto deles.

-Harry... –tentou dizer Severus.

-Shh... Eu quero aproveitar e namorar um pouco você. –disse Harry com carinho.

-Eu sei disso. Eu acho que hoje não é meu dia de sorte. –sorriu e abraçou Harry.

-Não vai acontecer nada, só quero namorar. –disse Harry um pouco envergonhado.

-Sabe que não precisa ter pressa com isso? A gente vai namorar com mais calma e no momento certo, eu não acho que seu pai vá aprovar o nosso namoro...

-Meu pai não pode me impedir de ser feliz e mesmo que pudesse eu não ia ser feliz com que ele quer que eu faça na vida. Ray gosta de você e de mais ninguém, então não me negue isso, por favor. –pediu Harry magoado com aquilo tudo.

-Não fique assim, gosto demais de você para querer magoá-lo com isso, mas a verdade é que James vai ficar sabendo disso quando chegarmos lá Harry, eu só quero que pense nessas coisas antes de qualquer coisa, só quero que você tenha a certeza de que quer isso, eu não quero te machucar nem nada. –respondeu Severus puxando Harry para um abraço apertado.

-Desculpe, acho que eu estou um pouco apressado, mas sabe que eu preciso de você. Não serei feliz com outra pessoa, você conseguiu mexer com algo aqui dentro. –disse Harry pegando a mão do namorado e colocando em seu peito na direção do coração.

Severus viu que o coração do menino estava acelerado, olhou para o rosto dele e viu que ele estava magoado ainda, puxou Harry para um beijo apaixonante, fazendo Harry se animar um pouco. Se afastaram ofegantes e corados, Severus puxou Harry para cama, onde os dois deitaram para dormir. Severus fez com que Harry se encaixasse em seu abraço para que pudesse se esquentar juntos.

No dia seguinte Harry e Severus acordaram com um grito vindo do quarto de Ray, Severus foi mais rápido até o menino, e viu ele no chão encolhido num canto chorando. Assim que pegou o menino no colo Harry tinha acabado de entrar no quarto com uma mamadeira, mas viu o menino chorando agarrado ao pescoço do namorado, sabia que aquilo não foi bom para o filho. Harry pegou o menino no colo e perguntou:

-O que foi filho?

-Fiquei com medo, não me deixe sozinho papai. –respondeu o menino choroso.

-Não vou deixar você sozinho mais, a partir de hoje vai dormir com a gente não é Sev? –perguntou Harry olhando para o namorado.

-Sim melhor, assim você não vai sentir mais medo. –respondeu Severus carinhoso com o filho adotivo.

-Brigado papaizinho. –disse o menino pedindo colo para ele.

Severus tinha gostado daquele novo apelido, ele amava o menino, sorriu quando o menino lhe deu um selinho fraternal, também tinha feito isso com Harry antes de ir para o colo dele. Severus realmente estava muito feliz com a nova família que estava querendo montar com Harry. Harry tinha entregado a mamadeira do filho para Severus amamentar o menino, os três voltaram para o quarto do casal onde estava muito mais quente.

Os três passaram a manhã no quarto conversando e brincando com o filho, para Severus era muito divertido já que nunca pode brincar direito com o filho legitimo, já que sua ex fugia com o filho para lugares estranhos. Nunca sequer pode conhecer o filho direito, mas sabia que ele tinha entrado para a Griffyndor como ele e Harry. Sabia que o nome do filho era Gabriel, já que sua ex era filha de brasileiros e nascida-trouxa, mas nunca tinha se importado com isso, tinha amado aquela mulher desde que tinha conhecido ela. Aproveitou e contou um pouco do que sabia do filho legitimo para o namorado.

Depois do almoço os três voltaram a andar em direção ao norte, onde no fim tinha uma casa enorme de dar inveja em qualquer um. No portão tinha um letreiro escrito  _Acampamento Meio-Sangue._  Harry queria saber por que alguém colocaria o nome de uma casa daquele jeito, mas no fundo sabia ser coisa de sua mãe, por ser nascida-trouxa. Harry deu a mão para Severus, que aceitou aquilo, não deixaria que James magoasse o filho, também não deixaria ninguém dizer que Harry era um irresponsável por ter um filho de dois anos e meio.

Harry também não deixaria nada te atingir, ele nunca pensou que seus pais pudessem estar vivos e de bem com a vida. Para Harry aquilo parecia um sonho grande demais para se ignorar. Ray que estava no colo de Severus olhou para a casa ao fundo e ficou assustado com o tamanho. O garotinho não estava gostando daquilo.

Quando se aproximaram do portão, este abriu sozinho como se com a aproximação da família como se fosse a chave para abrir, Ray soltou um gritinho e escondeu o rosto no pescoço de Severus. Na porta da casa tinha um casal muito conhecido por Harry e Severus, assim que chegaram perto, a mulher correu e abraçou Harry tão apertado que quase o sufocou. Severus deu espaço para Harry abraçar a mãe. Logo James também se juntou a mulher e o filho.

Severus ficou com Ray olhando a cena, sabia que Harry estava chorando escondido, viu Lily aproximar de si.

-Obrigado Jonathan. –disse Lily

-Sou Severus Snape, achei que me conhecesse Lily! –exclamou ele feliz com a confusão no olhar de Lily.

-Nossa! Então você está muito diferente do que eu me lembro. –respondeu dando um abraço no velho amigo.

Harry voltou para o lado do namorado, não queria que ele pensasse que não queria mais namorá-lo, viu que o filho ainda estava com o rostinho escondido no pescoço do namorado, sorriu. Olhou para o rosto do namorado e percebeu que ele estava feliz de qualquer forma.

Depois que a família de Harry matou a saudades, todos eles entraram na casa. Harry ficou um pouco assustado com a beleza da casa. James viu que o filho não largava mão de Severus por nada, sabia que tinha algo acontecendo ali.

-Filho, você e Severus têm algo? –perguntou James.

-Sim e você não vai me separar dele. –disse Harry.

-Mas... Ele tem idade para ser seu pai! –respondeu bravo.

-Eu não diria isso se fosse você James, eu mesmo conversei com ele a respeito disso, mas não muda nada entre a gente. –intrometeu Severus um pouco bravo por ele estar falando daquele jeito com Harry.

-Concordo com ele. Você não pode me impedir de ser feliz, e também não vai ser agora que eu vou começar a acatar suas ordens. Meu filho gosta dele. –respondeu magoado com as palavras do pai.

-Filho? –perguntou Lily assustada

-Sim, eu me casei com uma mulher no meu quinto ano, na verdade quando eu ainda estava no quarto ano, desde então eu sempre fui feliz com ela, mas dias atrás ela foi morta a mando de Voldemort e por pouco não mata o meu filho de dois anos e meio! E desde então Severus tem me ajudado a cuidar do meu filho, mas isso não quer dizer que começamos a namorar quando ele se aproximou de mim. Começamos a namorar ontem. –respondeu Harry pegando o filho no colo e dando a mamadeira dele já que estava na hora dele tomar.

-Você gosta dele? -perguntou James.

-Gostar não é a palavra certa. Eu amo esse homem! –respondeu com orgulho e carinho, tornando a segurar a mão do namorado.

-Até que vocês se dão bem juntos assim. –divagou Lily.

-Obrigado Lily. –disse Severus.

-Disponha, só não magoe o meu menino. –disse ela carinhosa.

-Isso seria ridículo mãe! –respondeu Harry rindo feliz.

-Então qual é o nome do meu netinho único? –perguntou Lily feliz.

-Raymond. –respondeu Harry, olhando o menino que estava tomando o leite sossegado, mas ainda assim assustado.

-E por que ele está assim? –perguntou Lily.

-É porque ele viu a mãe ser morta, naquele dia eu estava em Hogwarts, foi o pior dia da minha vida. –respondeu cabisbaixo.

-Isso é horrível, qual era o nome dela? –perguntou acariciando o rosto do filho.

-Liane Hiwatari. –respondeu.

-O QUÊ? –gritou James.

Ray começou a chorar e foi para o colo de Severus onde não queria ser tirado de lá.

-Qual é o problema agora? –perguntou Harry confuso.


	6. Liane Hiwatari e a Grande Poção

Capitulo anterior

_-Isso é horrível, qual era o nome dela? –perguntou acariciando o rosto do filho._

_-Liane Hiwatari. –respondeu._

_-O QUÊ? –gritou James._

_Ray começou a chorar e foi para o colo de Severus onde não queria ser tirado de lá._

_-Qual é o problema agora? –perguntou Harry confuso._

**Capitulo seis: Liane Hiwatari e a grande poção**

-O problema Harry é esse. Como conseguiu se casar com essa garota? –perguntou James curioso.

-Como assim como eu consegui me casar com ela, isso é normal...

-Não Harry, seu pai está tentando dizer que a família dessa garota era muito rígida, eles não aceitam que suas filhas se casem cedo. –respondeu Severus acariciando as costas de Ray.

-Ela foi expulsa da família por que criou uma poção poderosa que pode curar lobisomem de sua condição e não é só quando a lua aprece, essa poção faz com que o homem que esteja sob essa condição fique livre disso para sempre. –respondeu Harry contando um pouco que sabia sobre a mulher.

-Mas porque ela foi expulsa da família, ela chegou a contar? –perguntou Lily interessada.

-A família dela odiava e odeia lobisomem, por que um de seus parentes foram mortos por Fenrir Greyback. –respondeu Harry deixando uma lagrima cair ao se lembrar do modo que a mulher falava do pai.

-Harry... está tudo bem? –perguntou Severus assustado com aquela lagrima repentina.

-Sim, estava lembrando do modo como ela falava do pai dela, ela sempre dizia que odiava o pai, mas no fundo sempre amou o pai. –disse e pegou o filho no colo, mas o menino não queria sair de lá.

Severus se aproximou de Harry, para que pudessem ficar unidos e juntos com o garotinho.

-Mais essa poção já foi lançada ou não? –perguntou James curiosíssimo.

-Não, ela disse para que eu fizesse a poção apenas para Remus. E no momento eu não sei onde ele foi parar depois da morte de Sirius...

-Sirius está morto? –perguntou James chocado

-Sim, foi morto por Bellatrix Lestrange. –respondeu Severus.

-Sinto muito pelo Sirius pai. –disse Harry se deixando levar pela saudade.

James levantou do sofá e ficou andando em círculos chocado demais com aquela revelação, ele realmente não queria que Sirius tivesse morrido, ele considerava Sirius um irmão a vida toda para querer ele morto. Lily foi até o marido e o abraçou antes que ele começasse a fazer alguma loucura.

Naquela noite Harry e Severus passaram a dormir junto com o pequeno Ray. Harry tinha falado para os pais que ainda era virgem, mas que ia transar com Severus quando estivesse preparado para tal loucura, como James definiu. James na verdade não tinha gostado nem um pouco daquele namoro, mas viu que o filho interagia com Severus melhor que ele, e não queria que o filho pensasse que não gostava dele. Lily era outra, mas ao contrário ela amava o jeito que Harry fala com o amigo de infância, para ela que sempre que Severus fosse feliz com que ele amava e no momento ele estava amando o seu menino de ouro.

No quarto Lily e James conversavam a respeito do namoro de Harry.

-Sabe, Severus é carinhoso com Harry por tudo, eu realmente não esperava que ele fosse fazer algo assim pelo meu filho Lily. –disse James.

-É sinal de que ele ama mesmo Harry. –respondeu Lily.

-Eu sei. Como é mesmo o nome do nosso neto? –perguntou tentando lembrar do nome do garotinho.

-Raymond, é a cara de Harry, quando era nenê, lembra? –perguntou Lily sonhadora.

-Era uma criança linda, se Sirius estivesse aqui com certeza também babaria pelo menino, como babou por Harry. –respondeu um melancólico.

-Sirius... eu realmente gostava das piadas que ele contava na escola, mas era ridículo de qualquer forma. –respondeu Lily fazendo o marido se alegrar com aquilo.

-Sim, Sirius as vezes era um demônio quando se tratava de piadas. E eu não sei como aguentei esse cara quase a minha vida toda. –respondeu James sorrindo.

-Você acha que Harry vai ficar bem com Severus? –perguntou Lily de repente.

-Harry não quer que a gente tente separá-los, se acontecer algo entre eles, ele vai perceber que estava brincando com fogo Lily. –respondeu.

-Você viu como o menino Ray lida com ele, é como se o menino conhecesse ele bem melhor que a gente...

-Lily não precisa ficar insegura com isso, Harry sabe o que faz e no momento ele quer curtir a vida da maneira dele, então a única coisa que podemos fazer é apoiá-los. Agora vamos dormir sim. –respondeu carinhoso e puxando a mulher para perto de si.

Na manhã seguinte Harry acordou primeiro e viu o filho dormindo ao seu lado agarrado a um ursinho que Severus fez questão de conjurar para o menino. Ray quando ganhou aquele presente ficou mais feliz, ele sabia que o filho tinha saudades do ursinho de pelúcia que foi queimado na casa onde ele estava com a mãe. Acariciou o rosto do filho de leve, não queria acordar o menino antes da hora, sabia que o menino precisava de todo o descanso do mundo para superar a morte da mãe.

Harry olhou para Severus e viu que ele estava observando ele desde que tinha acordado, agora que os dois estavam começando um romance Harry não queria voltar atrás, queria enfrentar tudo ao lado dele, também queria amá-lo todos os dias, mas no momento não estava pronto para nada, a verdade era que tinha medo de se machucar. Severus acariciou o rosto do namorado com cuidado e carinho, recebeu um beijo nos dedos, sorriu.

Levantou da cama com cuidado para não acordar o menino e foi para o banheiro. Harry também seguiu ele, onde os dois ficaram aos beijos. Severus não queria fazer nada impensado, não com o pai do namorado ali por perto. Harry se afastou e sorriu para o namorado.

-Te amo.

-Também te amo. –respondeu carinhoso com Harry.

-Vou ficar ao lado do Ray antes que ele comece a chorar por não ver ninguém conhecido. –disse e deu um selinho antes de sair do banheiro.

Ray ainda estava dormindo quando ele tinha voltado para cama, o menino ainda estava abraçando o ursinho de pelúcia. Harry sentou ao lado do menino, não queria incomodar o sono do menino, mas ele precisava acordar o menino para tomar o café da manhã. Severus voltou com o rosto lavado, pediu que Harry fosse lavar o rosto dele enquanto ele ficava cuidando do menino. Harry estava gostando do jeito que Severus cuidava do filho, foi para o banheiro e se lavou, não queria esperar mais nenhum minuto.

Na sala de jantar o café-da-manhã era posto por Lily. James ajudava a esposa. Os dois viram quando Harry e Severus entraram na sala de jantar junto do menino que estava rindo no colo de Severus. James fiou assustado com aquela cena, nunca sequer imaginou que o menino se divertia com o Seboso, mas agora sabia que não podia mais chamá-lo de Seboso, não com Harry e o neto ali.

Naquela manhã Harry ficou com os livros de poções e com as anotações de Liane, queria deixar a poção pronta ou apenas estudá-la, agora que tinha percebido que Liane tinha escrito que o lobisomem tinha que tomar a poção ainda quente, caso não quisesse se tornar um verdadeiro lobo se tomar gelado, Severus também ficou um pouquinho assustado com aquelas anotações e disse:

-Temos que procurar Remus!

-Sim, mas como? –perguntou Harry que não sabia nem onde ele estava direito.

-Patrono, isso tente o patrono. –respondeu Severus sorrindo.

Harry riu, realmente não tinha pensado naquilo, ele nunca tinha enviado um patrono como carta, mas confiava em Severus. Mandou que o cervo entregasse aquela carta o mais rápido possível para Remus John Lupin.

Enquanto isso, naquela tarde os dois ficaram estudando as poções raras que Liane descobriu juntando aquilo e isto. Harry disse que Liane era uma verdadeira gênia, nem parecia que tinha estudado tanto, mas também disse que Liane criou poções que poderiam curar qualquer tipo de azaração e doenças mágicas, mas que nunca publicou isso. Harry começou a escrever um livro, mas só lançaria a obra de Liane Hiwatari quando a guerra acabasse.

No final da tarde uma pessoa chegou trazendo outra pessoa. Harry ficou assustado quando viu Jonathan com Remus que parecia abatido e fraco demais.

-O que houve com Remus? –perguntou Severus que levantou do sofá de onde estava sentado e foi ajudar o irmão.

-Ontem foi a última lua cheia, e ele estava com o bando de lobisomem, para tentar ajudar Harry. Eu vi o patrono e resolvi trazê-lo. –respondeu Jonathan colocando Remus deitado no sofá.

-Obrigado, mas acho que não devia me trazer aqui, sei muito bem me cuidar. –respondeu Remus rude.

-Remus olha você está seguro aqui, não precisa tentar descobrir mais nada, eu já sei de tudo, sobre Voldemort. Mais quem estará ganhando um presente hoje é você. –respondeu Harry abraçando o ex-professor.

-O que quer dizer Harry? –perguntou Remus sem entender muito bem.

-Olá Remus. –respondeu uma voz que Remus reconheceu na hora.

-James, Lily, mas como? –perguntou Remus assustado.

-Voldemort, ele prendeu meus pais ao invés de matá-los. Mais não é esse o presente de que eu falo. –respondeu Harry sorrindo.

-O que quer dizer? –perguntou

-Venha, ainda temos que prepará-la.

A família Potter e os irmãos Snape e mais Remus foram para um laboratório improvisado, para que pudessem trabalhar tranquilo. Quando chegaram lá Remus ficou espantado com o conteúdo, todos os tipos de ingredientes estavam dispostos na estante. Severus pediu que Remus ficasse sentado na frente do caldeirão, enquanto passava os ingredientes para Harry que ia preparando a poção na medida certa.

-Que poção é essa? –perguntou Remus curioso.

-Poção Mata-Lobo, essa é a poção mais potente que aquela que você tomava antes, matacão certo? –perguntou Harry com cuidado não queria ofender Jonathan por ter preparado a outra poção.

-Poção Mata-Lobo? –perguntou Remus assustado com o nome.

-Sim. Ela vai eliminar todo o veneno que Greyback deixou em você, assim quando estiver no dia de lua cheia, você já não será mais um lobisomem, poderá fazer muitas coisas, ter filhos, curtir mais a vida, é essa vida que você sempre quis? –perguntou Severus passando acônito.

-Sim, sempre quis ser livre da maldição. Poder ajudar Tonks, sabe ela está grávida de um filho meu e eu quero passar a minha vida inteira cuidado deles e não ter que ficar passando os dias da lua cheia longe da minha família. –respondeu e deixou uma lagrima de felicidade cair.

-Esse é o meu presente de natal para você. Aceita? –perguntou Harry feliz.

-Que pergunta mais sem graça Harry! –resmungou Remus rindo.

Harry acrescentou um último ingrediente e ficou mexendo até obter a cor desejada, que seria azul-celeste. Olhou para Remus e disse.

-Você tem que tomar tudo de um gole só, ela tem que ser tomada enquanto ainda está quente...

-Merlin, quer queimar minha boca? –perguntou rindo, mas tinha entendido aquilo e sorriu.

-Eu só seguindo instruções de um livro. –resmungou Harry.

-Tudo bem. Já está pronto? –perguntou.

Severus estava colocando a quantidade certa num copo e oferecendo ao velho amigo. Remus olhou para o copo e se assustou com a quantidade, parecia apenas um pouco de café. Pegou o copo e não esperou mais nenhum minuto. Tomou tudo até sentir algo mais leve por todo o corpo.

Harry ficou atento a todos os movimentos do amigo. Severus teve que sair para atender uma criança que estava chorando no berço, ele ficou com o menino no colo.


	7. A primeira vez, a primeira horcruxe

**Capitulo sete: A primeira vez, a primeira Horcruxe**

Quando Remus disse que não estava sentindo mais nada, nenhuma dor por conta da lua cheia, ele agradeceu imensamente a Harry e Severus, e especialmente Jonathan que tinha tentado melhorar a vida dele antes, mesmo que fosse só um pouco. Ficou até o dia seguinte, conheceu o filho de Harry e Severus. Jonathan disse para Remus procurar a esposa e trazê-la para o acampamento para protegê-la. Jonathan disse para Harry que tinha localizado uma horcruxe e que estaria vendo que tipo de maldição ela guarda. Harry pediu que ele tomasse cuidado, porque não acreditava e nem confiava no que Voldemort fazia.

Severus também foi outro que pediu a mesma coisa, mas sabia que seu irmão era teimoso para aceitar tal conselho, mas no fundo sempre soube que na última hora e no último momento ele sempre acatava o conselho mesmo sem os outros saberem. Também tinha visto o irmão ficar assustado quando Ray pediu colo pra Jonathan. Harry sorriu ao ver que Jonathan estava se comunicando com o sobrinho adotivo dele. Ray chamou ele de tio John, pois para o menino o nome dele era muito grande para ele. Jonathan gostou do modo que o filho de Harry lhe tratava, sentia saudades de casa, dos filhos, realmente não sabia mais o que fazer, acabou deixando que os outros vissem o quanto ele sofria com aquela guerra e a separação de não poder se divertir com os filhos legítimos que sempre rezavam para que o pai sobrevivesse nessa guerra.

Harry foi o primeiro a notar que Jonathan chorava abraçando o sobrinho, puxou o braço de Severus para que ele olhasse o irmão e visse o quanto ele sofria com aquilo. Severus foi até o irmão e abraçou ele, mesmo com Ray entre eles, sabia que o menino tinha feito com que o irmão se abrisse.

-Vai ficar tudo bem se você tomar cuidado. –disse Severus.

-A verdade é que eu estou com saudades dos meus filhos. –respondeu se afastando um pouco do abraço.

-Porque não traz seus filhos e mulher para cá, para que você possa vê-los quando não estiver em missão? –perguntou Lily carinhoso com o velho amigo.

-Eles estão seguros, na cidade natal. Eles estão seguros nos EUA. Não quero falar mais nada, ultimamente não tenho conseguido fechar a mente. –respondeu Jonathan colocando Ray no colo do irmão com cuidado, ele não queria machucar ninguém ali.

-Bem Jonathan, apenas feche os olhos e não pense em mais nada, foi a única coisa que Liane me disse, quando estava me ensinando a arte da Oclumência. E foi o que bastou para mim. –disse Harry querendo consolar o cunhado.

-Obrigado pelo conselho Harry, vou tentar seguir suas recomendações, mais agora eu tenho que ir. Cuide do seu menino Harry, realmente esse menino é a sua cara. –respondeu Jonathan sorrindo.

Jonathan e Remus foram embora juntos já que Remus não queria saber o endereço daquela casa, ficaram combinando que Jonathan ia lhe trazer de volta junto da família dele.

Naquela noite Harry disse para o filho tentar dormir no quarto dele, porque queria namorar um pouco com o namorado, mas também sabia que não podia magoar o menino. Severus deixou o menino na cama dele quando já estava tarde da noite naquele dia. Deixou que o menino dormisse agarradinho ao bichinho de pelúcia que era um pequeno leãozinho, que o menino adorava.

Quando voltou para o quarto onde tinha dormido na noite anterior, viu Harry vestindo apenas um roupão de banho, sorriu para Harry. O garoto se aproximou do namorado e beijou-o com carinho e saudades, Severus correspondeu aos beijos com cuidado e com tanto carinho que parecia que não sabia fazer loucuras. Harry puxou o namorado para cama, Severus acabou ficando por cima dele, sorriu com aquilo.

-Harry, vamos devagar, por favor, não quero te machucar...

Harry beijou-o não queria saber de sermão algum, queria que Severus fosse o seu primeiro homem na cama, mas também sabia que não queria magoar ninguém ali, sabia que o namorado estava se controlando para não machucar Harry.

-Eu quero tanto. –disse Harry de repente.

-Eu sei, mas tem toda a certeza disso? –perguntou Severus passando a mão no rosto do garoto.

-Sim, não quero mais esperar. –respondeu Harry.

-Já fez isso antes? –perguntou.

-Nunca transei com homens, mas eu quero que você seja o primeiro, porque sei que você não quer me machucar. –respondeu Harry sorrindo e procurando os lábios de Severus.

-Jamais vou te magoar e machucar, detesto machucar as pessoas. Eu te amo tanto Harry. –disse Severus.

Os dois estavam se beijando, até que Harry se cansou de ficar beijando os lábios e partiu para beijar o pescoço do namorado, ouviu um gemido rouco escapar da boca desde. Harry começou a desabotoar os botões das roupas do namorado, Severus ajudou Harry a desabotoar a própria roupa, logo se viu sem a camisa. Tímido Harry quase ficou vermelho com o corpo bonito do namorado, Severus sorriu quando percebeu que Harry estava ficando vermelho sem perceber. Desatou o nó do cinto do roupão, viu o garoto nu por baixo do roupão, engoliu seco, Harry estava ereto e com uma gota prematura de sêmen na ponta do pênis. Aproveitou e também tirou o resto de suas roupas, para que o namorado não pensasse que ele ia ser estuprado ou até mesmo violado sem pudor.

Harry sorriu e voltou a beijar o pescoço do namorado, mas parou ali e ficou com a cabeça deitada no ombro dele.

-Está bem Harry? –perguntou Severus com carinho e acariciando as costas dele.

-Sim. Você é bonito demais para mim. Só estou com medo, mas não quero desistir. –respondeu antes que o namorado dissesse para deixar para outro dia.

-Assim você vai me fazer ir à falência Harry. Realmente tem certeza de que tem que ser hoje? –perguntou rindo.

-Sim, tem que ser hoje. –respondeu voltando a beijá-lo.

Harry deitou na cama novamente, deixou que o namorado ajudasse a relaxá-lo, Severus sorriu para Harry antes de começar a acariciá-lo com a boca por todo o seu peito. Harry gemeu baixinho. Severus colocou um feitiço de silencio no quarto, para que ninguém escutasse que acontecia por ali. Aos poucos Severus já estava no umbigo de Harry, beijou o local do tanto carinho, depois se dirigiu para o pênis de Harry e começou a chupá-lo com cuidado, fazendo Harry gemer alto, mas aos poucos ele estava gritando de prazer.

Severus também deixou que Harry fizesse a mesma coisa em si, mas pediu que ele fosse devagar, por ser seu primeiro homem. Harry concordou, distribuía beijos por todo o corpo do mais velho, quando chegou à virilha dele, ele engoliu seco, nunca sequer tinha feito aquilo, mas queria fazer aquilo hoje. Chupou com cuidado antes que sufocasse. Severus se segurou não queria que Harry se sufocasse se gozasse em sua boca, assim que ficou ereto puxou Harry para cima. Colocou Harry deitado na cama e conjurou um pote de lubrificante que ele usou para preparar Harry. Colocou um dedo lambuzado na pequena fenda de Harry e deu um impulso devagar para dentro, Harry a princípio gritou de dor.

Severus beijou Harry, tentando relaxá-lo da invasão. Movimentou o dedo com cuidado dentro do menino, até que Harry começou a gemer de prazer. Colocou mais um dedo e voltou a movimentar devagar até obter mais gritos de prazer, um terceiro dedo também foi atraído para dentro de Harry, fazendo-o ir a loucura. Assim que Harry foi preparado Severus tirou os dedos de dentro de Harry e recebeu um gemido de protesto. Severus lambuzou o pênis de lubrificante e penetrou Harry com cuidado e carinho, ficou lá dentro esperando que Harry se acostumasse com a invasão.

Harry se mexeu querendo mais daquilo que causou tanto prazer, logo Severus estava se movimentando devagar. Até que num dado momento ele achou um ritmo na qual se empenhou tanto em dar a Harry. A princípio Harry gritava de prazer, arranhava as costas do namorado, Severus também gemia, por estar dentro de Harry. Aos poucos os dois estavam suados, Severus gozou dentro de Harry, depois saiu de dentro de Harry com cuidado. Harry sorriu para Severus que o olhava com carinho.

-Vem precisamos tomar um banho para tirar esse suor do corpo. –disse Severus sorrindo de volta para Harry.

-Depois vamos pegar o Ray para dormir com a gente. –respondeu ele indo para o banheiro.

Os dois tomaram banho juntos, Harry limpou as feridas nas costas de Severus.

-Desculpa por ter te machucado...

-Não se preocupe com isso Harry. –respondeu Severus interrompendo o garoto.

-Te amo teimoso. –respondeu Harry beijando as costas o namorado rindo.

Logo os dois estavam de banho tomado e indo buscar Ray. Harry sorriu ao ver que o filho estava dormindo tranquilo na cama. Severus colocou um braço ao redor dos ombros de Harry, para poder apreciar a cena. Ray agora conseguia dormir sozinho, mas Harry tinha medo de deixá-lo sozinho ainda. Severus pegou o menino com cuidado, mas o menino acordou do mesmo jeito.

-Papai? –perguntou assustado

-Estou aqui filho, só íamos levar você para dormir com a gente. –respondeu Harry tirando os cabelos do menino do rosto dele.

-Posso tomar leite? –perguntou o menino se esticando e se aconchegando no colo de Severus.

-Claro que pode menino impossível. –respondeu Harry rindo.

-Te amo papai, também te amo papaizinho. –respondeu para Harry primeiro e depois disse para Severus.

-Nos também te amamos filho. –respondeu Severus acariciando o rosto do menino.

Os três voltaram para o quarto de Harry, Severus ajudava o menino segurar a mamadeira. Naquela noite era uma família unida que estavam juntos.

No dia seguinte Ray foi o primeiro a acordar e ficou ali admirando os pais dormir abraçados. O menino estava feliz, deitou no colo de Harry. Severus acordou com o movimento e viu Ray deitando no colo de Harry e sorriu. Harry também tinha sentido algo subir em cima de si, sorriu ao sentir o corpinho do filho.

-Sabe vou morrer de ciúmes se você continuar aí filho. – disse Severus sorrindo.

-Aí quem vai morrer de inveja serei eu? Que maldade Severus! –respondeu Harry, rindo feliz e fazendo cócegas no filho.

O menino riu no colo do pai, Severus também entrou na brincadeira, fazendo o menino gritar feliz. Na porta um casal estava olhando a cena feliz, James e Lily sorriram ao ver que Severus e Harry se amavam verdadeiramente, viu o pequeno rir das cócegas, viu como o pequeno chamava Severus de paizinho.

Harry olhou para porta e viu seus pais ali apreciando a cena felizes.

-Bom dia pai, mãe. –disse Harry convidando-os a entrar no quarto.

-Bom dia nova família! –respondeu James sorrindo, estava vendo o velho Griffyndor feliz.

-Jonathan está lá embaixo querendo falar com vocês, parece que ele trouxe uma coisa importante para vocês. –disse Lily sorrindo.

-Bem então não vamos deixar o outro esperando não é mesmo Harry? –perguntou para o namorado antes de pegar Ray no colo e se levantar da cama.

-Sim vamos ver o que é antes que ele fique impaciente. –respondeu Harry feliz.

Quando chegaram a sala, viram Jonathan andando em círculos, parecia que estava nervoso e com raiva de alguém. Ray sorriu ao ver o homem, mas estava assustado pelo modo como Jonathan andava. Severus nunca tinha visto o irmão daquele jeito e não gostou de ver agora, mas sabia que tinha algo acontecendo com ele.

-E então o que aconteceu? –perguntou Severus quando ficou na frente do irmão.

-Encontrei uma horcruxe e a trouxe destruída, eu vi Voldemort ontem a noite ficar furioso por uma de suas horcruxes ser destruídas, eu fechei a mente tão rápido que quase fui descoberto. O idiota revelou onde estava as outras, mas vou deixar que vocês vão atrás delas, para a minha segurança...

-Jonathan você não devia ter se arriscado tanto! –exclamou Severus interrompendo o irmão.

-Eu quero que estava maldita guerra acabe, para que eu possa voltar a curtir a minha vida com minha mulher e filhos, e sei também que vocês querem isso. –respondeu Jonathan.

-Promete, se cuidar agora? –perguntou Harry.

-Claro que sim, Voldemort pediu que eu ficasse de olho em Dumbledore...

-Não precisa olhar Dumbledore, ele não sabe onde eu estou e nunca mais vai ouvir falar de mim! –disse Harry com raiva.

-Desculpe. –disse Jonathan assustado com a resposta de Harry.

-O que foi Harry? –perguntou Lily que estava sentada ao lado do marido.

-Dumbledore, eu não quero nenhuma notícia daquele velho manipulador e traidor. –respondeu rude.

-Esquecemos Dumbledore, eu destruí o medalhão de Salazar. –disse Jonathan tentando tranquilizar Harry.

-Ótimo. –respondeu Harry.

Assim foi o dia, Harry passou o dia inteiro emburrado, não queria falar nada, só comia e lia as anotações de Liane, fazia suas próprias anotações e pesquisas em um outro livro, para Harry ele queria deixar tudo pronto para quando fosse publicar o livro de poções de Liane Hiwatari Potter. Severus não queria brigar com Harry para poder saber o que Dumbledore fez com ele, mas estava ficando nervoso de qualquer forma. Nunca tinha visto Harry agir daquele jeito, viu o namorado cuidar de Ray sozinho, parecia que ele não queria que ninguém se aproximasse do filho dele, não queria que ninguém pegasse e tirasse o filho dele. Severus agora estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo com o namorado e o que aconteceu antes, mas ainda não entendia como aquilo tudo aconteceu.


	8. A Primeira Briga e a Verdade

**Capitulo oito: A Primeira Briga, e a Verdade**

Naquela noite Severus preferiu dormir em um outro quarto, não queria discutir com Harry naquele dia. Queria dar um tempo para Harry refletir se contaria ou não o que tinha acontecido antes com ele. Severus não queria ficar sozinho naquela noite, mas também não queria ficar com Harry, se sentia magoado com tudo, mas aquilo tudo era destino. No quarto ao lado Harry terminava de colocar o pijama do filho. Percebeu que Severus não estava ao seu lado naquela noite.

Lily e James estavam chateados com Harry por não querer compartilhar o que quer que tenha acontecido antes, aquilo não estava certo, todo mundo sabia que Dumbledore queria proteger Harry, mas o que tinha acontecido para Harry ficar com raiva dele? Ninguém saberia ao certo, mas porque será que Harry não queria compartilhar aquilo, porque não se abrir para que possa ser protegido e cuidado. Isso era o que a mente dos pais de Harry se perguntavam naquela hora tardia.

Ray quando foi depositado no berço ao lado da cama, ficou um pouquinho assustado por não ver Severus ali com o pai, queria poder chorar, mas sabia que não ia adiantar nada, o pequeno viu Harry chorar na cama sozinho. Ele chorou junto com o pai por não saber o motivo, mas queria que Severus ficasse ao lado do papai. O menino queria sair do berço, queria ficar com Severus.

No dia seguinte Severus foi o primeiro a acordar na casa, foi para a cozinha tentar relaxar, fazer um chá de Early Green. Ele tinha tomado uma decisão, iria conversar com Harry, queria entender pelo menos alguma coisa, já não aguentava ficar confuso daquele jeito, precisava de respostas. Pela porta da cozinha conseguia ver a escada que levava aos quartos, viu o pequeno Ray descendo as escadas correndo, saiu da cozinha, conseguiu chegar a tempo perto da escada quando viu o menino quase caindo. Pegou ele no colo antes que caísse no chão e se machucasse.

-Você está bem? –perguntou ao menino.

-Sim papaizinho, brigado. –respondeu o menino deitando a cabeça no peito dele.

-Sabe que não pode correr nas escadas? –perguntou com carinho.

-Desculpa, mas estava com saudades de você, eu fugi do quarto do papai pra ver você. –respondeu o menino deixando uma lagrima solitária cair.

-RAYMOND! –gritou Harry do alto da escada.

O menino agarrou o pescoço de Severus, antes que Harry pudesse fazer algo contra ele. Harry desceu as escadas furioso e tirou o filho do colo de Severus a força.

-Harry não faça isso com o menino, por favor! –pediu Severus assustado com o modo que Harry agia ali.

-Eu não quero mais saber de você, acho que tudo que tentamos viver foi em vão. –respondeu Harry rude.

-O que foi que eu fiz? –perguntou Severus angustiado.

-Você tentou me arrancar a verdade...

-Eu não tentei nada Harry! –interrompeu Severus furioso.

-É melhor você não falar mais comigo, sua irmã de coração já está salva e viva! –disse Harry mais rude possível.

-Não seja ridículo Harry, eu não sei o que você está tentando fazer, mas acho que Jonathan errou pela primeira vez na vida, a gente não merece ser felizes juntos! –respondeu sentindo algo lá no fundo que lhe machucou muito, a verdade era que não queria terminar nada com Harry, ainda queria viver ou pelo menos tentar viver aquele amor.

-Não seja ridículo? Eu não sei o que eu to fazendo aqui para início de conversa! –exclamou Harry rude demais pra Severus.

-Harry aqui é a casa de seus pais...

-Eles nunca foram meus pais, nunca tive pais, sempre tive que me virar sozinho! –interrompeu, Harry não queria falar daquele assunto.

-Mais ainda sim Harry, eles são seus pais. –disse Severus, sentando no sofá, não aguentava mais aquela discussão, ele na verdade não queria discutir com ninguém muito menos com Harry.

-Eu vu embora daqui o mais breve possível...

-Você não vai a lugar nenhum Harry! –disse Lily que estava descendo as escadas com o marido.

-Tenho total liberdade para fazer o que bem entender, e não vai ser vocês que vão me impedir de seguir o caminho que eu quero seguir! –quase gritou Harry rude.

-Porque em nome de Merlin você não quer contar o que Dumbledore lhe fez? –perguntou James um pouco bravo e tentando controlar a ira que estava prestes a sair pelos ares.

-Dumbledore vai pagar muito caro por ter mexido comigo primeiro! –pensou alto.

Raymond estava tentando sair do colo de Harry, ele queria ficar no colo de Severus, mas Harry lhe segurava forte sob o peito, ele não deixava que o menino se mexesse.

-Harry, solte Ray antes que você machuque o menino! –pediu Severus.

-Não vou soltar ninguém, e eu não quero que ninguém mais chegue perto dele. –respondeu Harry olhando o filho e percebendo que ele chorava.

-Por favor! –pediu Severus mais uma vez.

Harry colocou o menino no chão e viu ele ir até Severus e chorando no colo dele. Harry olhou para o rosto de Severus, depois subiu as escadas correndo chorando também. Harry percebeu que ainda amava Severus, estava completamente apaixonado por ele, e não sabia mais o que fazer, sabia que não podia viver numa mentira, já tinha visto aquilo em algum lugar e sabia que era horrível aquele tipo de vida.

Severus cuidou de Ray que estava com as costas machucadas pelo modo como Harry lhe segurou, tinha ficado com marcas vermelhas em suas costas, era como se o menino tivesse apanhado por ter feito algo bobo. Severus resolveu que conversaria com Harry até obter ao menos uma verdade, estava cansado daquilo tudo.

Enquanto isso no quarto de Harry, o garoto estava deitado de bruços chorando, por ter machucado seu único filho e magoado o amor de sua vida, agora sabia que estava completamente apaixonado por ele. Agora sabia que devia contar para todos o que tinha acontecido com Harry antes de começar o quinto ano escolar. Deixou a porta aberta, sabia que alguém viria para fazer perguntas, mas ante queria pedir desculpas ao namorado, sentia falta dele ali perto de si.

Não teve que esperar muito, logo viu Severus entrando e fechando a porta logo a seguir. Severus ficou encarando Harry tentando descobrir algo ali. Harry permaneceu sentado na cama encarando as mãos no colo, chorava em silencio e tremia de medo, não queria perder Severus. Harry decidiu começar a falar.

-Desculpa.

-Só quero entender porque você não quer se abrir com ninguém. –respondeu cruzando os braços no peito.

-Medo de não acreditarem em mim. –respondeu Harry com muita calma, não queria perder a cabeça novamente, não queria mais brigar.

-Eu sempre vou querer proteger você e acreditar em você Harry. Eu amo você e isso não vai mudar só porque alguém fez alguma maldade com você. –disse indo em direção a Harry, se sentando ao lado dele.

-Eu não consigo contar...

-Harry, sempre vou acreditar em você, apenas me conte o que aconteceu, vou proteger você de seu pai se for preciso! –interrompeu abraçando Harry.

-Onde está o Ray? –perguntou Harry olhando nos olhos pretos de Severus.

-Ele está bem, está com a sua mãe. –respondeu acariciando o rosto de Harry com carinho.

-Eu vou tentar contar, mas não tente me corrigir mesmo que eu não esteja dizendo coisa com coisa, promete? –perguntou Harry.

-É assim tão grave? –perguntou assustado com aquele assunto.

-Muito grave. –respondeu deitando a cabeça no ombro de Severus onde resolveu relaxar um pouco antes de contar a história.

Severus deixou que Harry relaxasse em seu ombro, estava sentindo falta daquele abraço, acariciou as costas do garoto com cuidado. Logo um grito fez com que Harry levantasse a cabeça com cuidado e olhar para a porta onde estava seus pais e o filho que olhava para Harry com muito medo. Severus levantou da cama e foi pegar o garotinho do colo de Lily para que pudesse ficar perto do pai legitimo.

James e Lily viram o quanto Harry estava arrependido de ter brigado com o namorado e machucado o filho que ele tanto amava e protegia. Harry pediu desculpas para o filho também, deixou que ele ficasse no colo de Severus antes de realmente aceitá-lo de volta.

-Aconteceu quando eu estava andando pelo colégio, tentando me concentrar na terceira tarefa do torneio Tribruxo, foi quando num certo corredor eu ouvi Dumbledore gritar com alguém que eu devia apanhar nesse dia por não tomar uma decisão lógica. Eu não entendi muito bem, mas quando o torneio começou eu entendi o que ele queria dizer, ele queria que eu matasse Voldemort naquele dia. –disse.

-Você viu com quem ele estava gritando? –perguntou Lily.

-O impostor Alastor Moody, que na verdade era Bart Crouch Jr. –respondeu Harry deitando a cabeça no ombro de Severus, mas ficando de frente para os pais.

-Mas o que aconteceu no torneio? –perguntou James curioso.

-A terceira tarefa era um labirinto para chegar a taça. Victor Krum foi dominado por um império e ele tirou Fleur do jogo, quase me matou. Mas no fim eu e o Cedrico chegamos juntos na taça então resolvemos tocar juntos na taça, mas ela era uma armadilha para me levar até Voldemort. Pettigrew não é nenhum amigo para mim, para mim ele sempre foi um traidor e um idiota, foi quando ele matou Cedrico que eu vi que eu não tinha nenhuma chance de sair dali vivo. –respondeu e parou para respirar um pouco.

-E depois o que aconteceu? –perguntou Severus acariciando os braços gelados de Harry.

-Me protegi com um feitiço, mas o que eu vi me deixou um pouco tonto e agora me lembrar me faz ficar mais confuso ainda. Quando Voldemort lançou o feitiço da morte eu lancei o feitiço do protejo, mas o que eu vi a seguir não foi o que eu esperava que fosse acontecer naquela noite eu vi vocês saíram como um fantasma da varinha deles. –respondeu.

-Mas como você conheceu Liane? –perguntou James agora.

-Depois daquele dia no torneio Tribruxo, fomos mandados para casa, mas antes de eu realmente ir para o trem, ouvi novamente Dumbledore gritando que eu devia morrer por demorar tanto para tomar uma atitude nessa guerra. Não entendia porque ele tinha tanta raiva de mim naquele momento, mas agora eu entendo. Ele queria que o mundo fosse dizimado como Voldemort queria que fosse, ele queria que os trouxas e os nascidos trouxas fossem para o inferno, mas eu não podia fazer isso. Tenho uma mãe nascida trouxa e um namorado mestiço, então eu nunca quis acatar a ordem daquele velho caduco e manipulador. –respondeu um pouquinho rude.

-Eu nunca na mina vida vi Dumbledore agir desse jeito. Alguém deve estar mexendo com a mente dele. Mas o que ele fez de tão grave para você dizer que ele devia pagar caro? –perguntou Lily.

-Quando voltei para casa dos meus tios, eu decidi ficar sozinho na minha cama, pensando, naquele momento estava mais confuso ainda, queria entender o que Dumbledore estava tramando, mas não conseguia ficar ali. Então num dia eu decidi ir andar no parque e fiquei ali vendo as famílias se divertindo. Sentei num banco e fiquei atento a qualquer movimento do meu lado.

_Flashback_

_Harry estava sentando num banco no parque, olhando as famílias se divertirem brincando com seus filhos, sentiu alguém se aproximar e sentar ao seu lado no banco deixou que a pessoa ao seu lado em paz. Na hora certa atacaria se fosse algum discípulo de Voldemort. Mas a pessoa não atacou nem nada, Harry ficou aliviado._

_-Eu sei que você está vigiando as arvores. –disse a pessoa ao lado de Harry._

_-O que você quer dizer com isso? –perguntou Harry assustado._

_-Eu sou bruxa e eu sei quem é você. –respondeu sorrindo para Harry._

_Harry estava um pouco assustado com a revelação, nunca tinha imaginado que ali tinha bruxos do bem, mas aquela garota não era nenhuma conhecida, não conhecia aquela garota em lugar algum._

_-Quem é você? –perguntou atento._

_-Liane Hiwatari, nasci no Japão. Acabei meus estudos lá e agora meus pais vieram morar aqui em Londres. –respondeu a garota._

_-Você tem quantos anos? –perguntou um pouco tímido._

_-Dezoito anos, terminei o colégio de bruxaria em Tóquio. –respondeu_

_-Mais porque está aqui? –perguntou Harry._

_-Meu pai me expulsou de casa, porque eu descobri uma poção muito rara, mas ninguém nunca fez essa poção. Mas o motivo de eu ter vindo aqui, foi porque eu vi o que vai acontecer aqui. E queria muito evitar isso, olhe para as famílias aqui, isso tem que ser impedido Harry. –respondeu a garota._

_-Você tem o dom mesmo? –perguntou Harry assustado com aquilo._

_-Sim. Você não acredita nessas coisas? –perguntou magoada._

_-O tempo todo me dizem que minha morte está próximo, então eu acho que acredito agora. –respondeu sorrindo para a garota._

_Naquele momento Harry sentiu uma coisa que não esperava que fosse sentir. Ele sequer cogitava aquilo naquele verão. Mas o que aconteceu a seguir deixou ele com muita raiva. Defendeu muitas famílias que estavam ali com aquela garota._

_Depois daquilo Harry e Liane sumiram para uma casa por ali, onde cada um ajudou o outro em suas feridas, foi ali que aconteceu o primeiro beijo dos dois._

_-A gente não devia fazer isso. –disse Harry sem pensar._

_-Harry você vai sair da casa dos seus tios, Dumbledore está planejando atacar a sua família num dia próximo. Eu ajudarei você nas suas coisas lá. Vamos. –disse e chamou indo em direção a uma porta que ela transformou num portal que dava direto para casa dos tios de Harry, mas só eles dois conseguiam ver aquele portal naquele beco._

_Assim que saiu Harry correu em direção a casa, disse para os tios que tinha arranjado um lugar para morar e que eles poderiam viver a vida deles do jeito que queriam ter feito. Os tios de Harry ficaram assustados com aquela noticia, pois parecia que o natal tinha chegado mais cedo para eles._

_Daquele dia em diante Harry e Liane foram vistos como um casal, Harry aceitou ser marido de Liane por meio de um feitiço. Três meses depois do casamento mágico, Liane conta para Harry que ele ia ser pai e foi naquele dia que ele ficou completo e feliz._

_Fim do flashback_

Quando Harry acabou de contar tudo, ele olhou para o filho que estava dormindo no colo o namorado, desde da morte de Liane que cuidava do filho com muita proteção, não queria que nada acontecesse com o filho. Severus seguiu o olhar de Harry e viu que ele estava encarando o filho em seu colo, não queria privar Harry de cuidar do filho dele, entregou o menino com cuidado para Harry que pegou o filho com cuidado, não queria que o filho acordasse ainda.

E naquela noite a família que viviam ali se reuniram na mesa do jantar e contaram de tudo, Harry não queria repetir sua história para mais ninguém, mas deixou que James e Severus contasse para Remus e Tonks. Ray perdoou o pai de primeira, porque amava ele.


	9. Uma Gravidez inesperada

**Capitulo nove: Uma Gravidez inesperada**

Harry nunca mais brigou com Severus e com o filho. Deixava o filho brincando com os brinquedos e nunca mais pegou o filho daquele jeito. Já tinha passado três meses desde daquela briga. E nenhum deles tinha visto Remus se transformar em lobisomem nos dias de lua cheia, o que deixou Tonks feliz da vida, por poder ter o marido o tempo todo ao seu lado.

Naquela noite Harry e Severus fizeram amor. Harry gritava de prazer ao ser penetrado por Severus. Na porta o feitiço do silencio era sempre colocado. O filho deles sempre dormia sozinho agora, sempre agarrado ao leãozinho de pelúcia. Os dois sempre se amavam de noite e fazia com que amassem mais. Severus sempre ia devagar para não machucar Harry, ia sempre com carinho.

No dia seguinte eles acordaram juntos e aproveitaram e fizeram amor. Severus beijava o corpo de Harry com muita volúpia. Chupava o pênis de Harry com muita fome, ele amava o pênis de Harry. Fez com que Harry gozasse em sua boca, dividiu o gozo com Harry. Logo depois virou Harry de bruços e começou a lamber a pequena fenda entre as nádegas, deixou o local todo lambuzado de saliva. Logo depois estava penetrando Harry com muito carinho, Harry adorava ser penetrado daquele jeito logo de manhã.

-Mais rápido! –gritava Harry.

Severus colocou um ritmo violento fazendo Harry ir a loucura. Gozou dentro Harry, ficou mais um pouco ali dentro. Amava fazer amor com Harry, a cada dia que passava ficava completamente apaixonado pelo corpo de Harry. Ensinou Harry a penetrá-lo, queria que Harry pudesse lhe dar prazer também. Harry penetrava Severus agora e fazia amor frente a frente com ele, pois Severus gostava de ver o rosto de Harry quando era penetrado, amava aquela parte da transa. Já Harry preferia fazer amor de bruços, porque ele não tinha coragem de encarar os olhos do namorado quando era penetrado.

Os dois foram para o banho depois de se amar, Severus assaltou Harry debaixo do banheiro, ele riu, ele amava fazer amor debaixo do chuveiro as vezes. Depois do banho eles foram para o quarto do filho que estava brincando nos brinquedos, Harry foi ver se o filho tinha se machucado por ter saído do berço alto, mas não viu nenhum machucado o que deixou Harry assustado e perguntar.

-Você fez mágica?

-Sim, desculpa. – respondeu o garotinho.

-Não estou brigando filho, só precisa tomar cuidado para não se machucar, ta bom? –respondeu sorrindo e beijando a testa do menino.

-Ei vamos tomar café. –chamou Severus carinhoso, pegou Ray do colo de Harry também lhe beijando a testa com carinho.

Logo os três foram para cozinha, Harry se sentiu enjoado e saiu correndo para o banheiro mais próximo. Severus se assustou e foi atrás de Harry para saber o que tinha acontecido com ele. Chegou ao banheiro do quarto deles e viu Harry agachado diante do acento da privada vomitando, se assustou com aquilo e foi ajudar Harry. Colocou um pano molhado na nuca dele, Ray olhava tudo aquilo da porta do banheiro, o menininho estava assustado, queria chorar para que o pai melhorasse logo.

Harry olhou para o filho e sorriu, não sabia o que tinha dado nele, para sair correndo e vir vomitar no banheiro, tinha medo que fosse algo grave. Severus ajudou Harry a se levantar e lavar a boca para tirar o gosto ruim. Levou Harry de volta para cama, precisava examinar o namorado, sabia algumas mágicas que poderia lhe explicar o que tinha acontecido com Harry. Aplicou uma magia de gravidez primeiro, porque os sintomas eram de alguém grávida, mas Harry, Severus ainda não entendia, por isso preferiu fazer aquele exame primeiro.

-Harry, você está sentindo algum dor? –perguntou depois de a varinha lhe entregar um papel com o resultado, ficou com ele fechado nas mãos.

-Não, o que eu tenho? –respondeu e perguntou com medo da resposta.

-Olha, faz um tempo que eu reparei que seu corpo tem ganhado formas, seus mamilos estão inchados, sua barriga parece que está ganhado peso, então eu poderia dizer que você está grávido. –respondeu com cuidado para não magoar Harry.

-Mas, eu sou um homem...

-Shhh. Eu sei, essa carta que saiu da minha varinha é o resultado do exame de gravidez que eu apliquei em você. Quer abrir? –interrompeu com carinho, perguntou com cuidado também.

-Abra. –pediu Harry, não tinha coragem de abrir aquela carta.

Severus abriu com cuidado, leu o conteúdo com cuidado, ficou feliz com o resultado, mas depois ele olhou para Harry, sabia que ele estava com medo daquilo, ia apoiar Harry mesmo se não quisesse aquela gravidez, mas Severus não queria apoiá-lo naquilo, ele na verdade queria aqueles filhos que estava tendo com Harry. Como amava Harry.

-É melhor você ler agora, eu não posso tomar uma decisão sozinho. –disse e entregou a carta para ele e foi para cozinha trazer o café da manhã para Harry e Ray no quarto.

Harry leu o conteúdo da carta assustado. Severus tinha acertado no que disse antes, grávido de trigêmeos ainda por cima, Harry queria gritar de felicidade, queria compartilhar aquilo com o namorado, mas Severus tinha saído dali com uma cara estranha, aquilo fez Harry ficar horrorizado, Severus devia ter pensado que Harry não queria a gravidez, Harry queria contar o que tinha decidido para o namorado. Harry sempre quis ter filhos com Severus depois daquela briga, pois queria concretizar o que sentia pelo mais velho.

Quando Severus voltou para o quarto com uma bandeja com algumas torradas e chá, tinha uma mamadeira com achocolatado para o menininho. O homem não queria brigar com Harry a respeito da decisão dele, tinha medo da resposta de Harry.

-Sabe, eu estava planejando ter filhos com você, desde daquela briga, mas você está distante, não quer nossos filhos? –perguntou Harry de repente.

-Achei que você é que não queria ter filhos comigo. –respondeu e sentou ao lado de Harry.

-Bobo, eu te amo muito agora. Trigêmeos não podiam ser dois. –disse Harry sorrindo.

Severus riu, pegou Ray no colo para ajudá-lo a tomar o leite, o menino antes de deitar no colo de Severus deu um beijo na barriga de Harry com carinho. Harry sorriu ao ver que o filho estava interagindo bem com a gravidez dele, mas tinha que perguntar ao menino se ele queria irmãos. Ele não queria magoar o menino logo cedo.

O mais velho ajudou Ray, aquela cena vez Harry ficar feliz, pois Severus mostrava que queria ajudar Harry na gravidez e a cuidar dos filhos. Ficaram ali conversando.

-Ray, você quer ter irmãozinhos? –perguntou Harry para o menino, ele não queria ter que adiar aquela conversa.

-Sim e eu vou ajudar papaizinho a cuida deles. –respondeu o garotinho.

Harry acabou chorando pelo modo que o filho mais velho interagia com a gravidez dele. Severus abraçou o namorado depois daquilo. Ray se juntou ao abraço com carinho. Na porta a família Potter tentava entender o que tinha acontecido com Harry. Severus se soltou de Harry, olhou Harry com carinho antes de perguntar:

-Quer casar comigo?

-Isso não é pergunta que se faça, eu já sou casado com você bobo. –respondeu Harry rindo feliz

-Harry! –indignou-se Severus.

-Sim, aceito ser seu marido. –respondeu e beijou o futuro marido nos lábios com carinho.

-Mais o que está acontecendo aqui? –perguntou Lily da porta.

-A gente vai ser pais. –respondeu Harry puxando o namorado para que ficasse sentado ao lado dele.

James Potter ficou assustado com a resposta de Harry, Lily tinha um sorriso no rosto. Ela estava feliz por Harry e Severus. Remus e Tonks ficaram sabendo do pedido do casamento depois que o casal desceu para uma comemoração. Aquele dia foi mágico para o casal.

Naquela noite Severus dormiu com a cabeça deitada perto da barrica de Harry, ele queria sentir a gravidez de perto, queria sentir os corações de seus filhos dentro de Harry, dizia para Harry que nunca ia deixar de participar da gravidez, pois quando o filho Gabriel nasceu ele nunca pôde ficar perto da ex-mulher por ela ser muito alcoólatra, foi por isso que nunca mais viu o filho mais velho dele. Ele odiava por ter se apaixonado por ela, odiava ter ido para a cama com aquela puta.

Mas ali com Harry ele se sentia inteiro e completo outra vez, mas agora ele fazia parte de tudo, cuidava do namorado com muito cuidado, pois não queria que Harry perdessem os filhos. Trigêmeos. Severus achava que merecia apenas um filho com Harry, mas amaria os filhos do mesmo jeito, mesmo que fosse um ou quarto de uma vez.

Naquela noite ele ficou feliz de poder ficar ao lado de Harry de poder ficar ali ao lado da barriga dele, onde distribuiu três beijos, para cada filho que estava para vir ao mundo. Harry sentiu os beijos na barriga, deixou que o amor lhe falasse mais alto, pois amava o jeito com que Severus estava lidando com a gravidez dele, deixou que as lagrimas de felicidade lavassem seu rosto.


	10. Ted Tonks Lupin, A Segunda Horcruxe

**Capitulo dez: Ted Tonks Lupin, A Segunda Horcruxe**

Dois meses tinha se passado desde da descoberta da gravidez de Harry. Jonathan retornou com a localização de uma horcruxe e explicou como destruía. Tonks não queria que o marido fosse buscar a horcruxe porque tinha medo de sair algo errado. Harry também não deixou Severus ir, por que Voldemort poderia ter espiões e condenaria Jonathan injustamente, aquilo fez o mais velho concordar, mas ajudaria nas poções para curar os ferimentos de lutas se houvesse.

O único que podia ir buscar a horcruxe era James e Remus, Harry tinha conversado com Tonks, para que ela pudesse deixar o marido a ajudar a destruir o monstro do mundo para que os filhos dele e dela pudessem viver num mundo sem guerras, era o que ele queria, ele não queria criar os filhos num mundo como aquele.

Lily também resolveu ajudar nas poções, mas na maioria do seu tempo ela sempre ficava ao lado de Tonks, porque a qualquer momento ela poderia entrar em trabalho de parto, já que estava com trinta e sete semanas completas. Harry ficou de cama por estar com dores no corpo, mesmo com dois meses de gravidez. Severus só saia do lado do namorado para buscar as refeições necessárias da gravidez. Ray ficava brincando nos brinquedos ao lado da cama de casal e ele tinha até medo de deixar o pai sozinho.

Logo o dia para ir em busca da horcruxe foi acertado, James e Remus se prepararam e se despediram da família. Logo que os dois saíram Tonks entrou em trabalho de parto, Severus ajudou Lily a levar a mulher para o quarto dela, logo depois saiu e foi avisar Harry.

-Harry, Tonks está em trabalho de parto, vou ter que ajudar, promete que vai ficar bem sozinho aqui? –perguntou com carinho e acariciando o rosto que tanto amava.

-Claro que sim, Ray vai me proteger, não é filho? –perguntou chamando o filho para ficar com ele na cama.

-Eu volto, ta bom. –respondeu colocando Ray na cama.

Assim que saiu do quarto e foi buscar água quente e toalhas limpas. Harry ficou brincando e sorrindo com o filho que não via a hora de poder brincar com o priminho. Ray quis ficar deitado ao lado do pai.

No quarto ao lado tudo corria bem, Tonks só xingava e gritava de dores, ela queria que o filho nascesse logo, não entendia aquela demora para sair. Logo depois se ouviu um choro. Severus ajudou Lily a limpa a criança, logo depois ela foi ajudar Tonks a deitar direito na cama, assim que o filho foi limpo e aquecido com roupas azuis e acomodado no colo de Tonks onde Lily tinha abaixado um pouco a blusa e Remusvido o sutiã para que o menino mamasse tranquilo.

Severus sorriu e deixou o quarto feliz. Tinha retornado ao quarto onde Harry contava uma historinha ao filho, mas o menino estava muito agitado para querer dormir, eles tinham ouvido o choro da criança que tinha acabado de nascer, Severus sentou ao lado de Harry e sorriu feliz.

-Está tudo bem com o filho dela, ela só precisa de descanso agora. –respondeu à pergunta muda de Harry.

-Posso brincar com ele agora? –perguntou Ray feliz.

-Hoje não, ele precisa descansar para ficar fortinho filho. Você também era fraquinho depois que nasceu, precisa esperar um pouquinho para ele começar a correr com você. –respondeu Harry com carinho.

-Qual é o nome dele papai? –perguntou para o outro homem que estava ali com o pai.

-Ted Lupin. –respondeu e pegou o menino no colo.

-Ele é que nem eu? –perguntou curioso.

-Ele é igualzinho ao pai dele, Remus com certeza vai cair para trás quando conhecer o filho pessoalmente acho que vai querer rosnar pra qualquer um que chegue perto dele, o filho dele é muito lindo. Só espero que os nossos também sejam lindos. –respondeu Severus sorrindo.

-Remus não vai rosnar se chegarmos perto do menino Sev! –respondeu Harry rindo.

Severus ficou ali depois, pois queria ficar ao lado do noivo um pouco antes de ir fazer as poções que precisavam deixar pronta quando James e Remus retornassem da busca. Severus esperava que eles retornassem inteiros e nem um arranhão. Severus pediu para Ray dormir um pouco, pois Harry também tinha que dormir um pouco.

0o0

James e Remus só retornaram para casa de noite, quando Harry estava se preparando para ir para a cama, já que tinha descido para comer um pouco da comida da mãe. James e Remus foram tomar um banho antes de começar a contar a história, Remus demorou muito para descer, já que tinha visto que a mulher estava estranha, ele não tinha visto a barriga dela, foi até o berço que estava ao lado da cama e sorriu ao ver o filho ali. Deixou o filho dormindo e foi tomar um banho para que pudesse pegar o filho no colo depois.

James tinha tomado um banho rápido em seu quarto que dividia com a mulher, tomou um banho quente, pois lá fora estava frio demais. Assim que terminou desceu para contar como foi a aventura deles.

-Foi difícil encontrar o local certo, tivemos que verificar o mapa umas três vezes antes que fiquemos loucos. Seu irmão não sabe desenhar mapas! –disse James para o futuro marido de seu filho.

-Humpf. Sei como Jonathan lida com essas coisas que envolve mapas, ele realmente odeia desenhar mapas, mas não posso obrigá-lo a parar de fazê-los para vocês. –respondeu Severus um pouco amargo.

-Bem pelo menos encontramos a horcruxe e já destruímos, não precisamos mais nos preocupar com coisas que já estão destruídas e espero que os outros agora sejam mais fácies de se achar. Porque Remus está demorando muito? –perguntou ao ver que o amigo não estava ali com eles.

-Tonks deu à luz ao filho. Deve estar lá em cima paparicando o menino. –respondeu Lily carinhosa com o marido.

-Nossa, então Tonks deve ter xingados aos montes por Remus não ter estado lá quando o menino nasceu. Como foi? –perguntou puxando a mulher para seu colo.

-Bem, na medida do possível e sim xingou tanto. –respondeu rindo.

-Só espero que quando eu tiver que parir você não me abandone Sev! –resmungou Harry bravo com o namorado.

-E porque em nome de Merlin eu abandonaria você num dia desses? –perguntou beijando as mãos de Harry com carinho.

-Vai saber, só espero que você esteja mesmo no meu lado, são trigêmeos! –respondeu e beijou as mãos dele também.

-Trigêmeos? –perguntaram Lily e James assustados.

-Sim, trigêmeos, já tem até nomes, mas não vou colocar neles ainda. –respondeu Harry com carinho.

-Vai me deixar no escuro Harry? –perguntou Severus assustado com a revelação em relação aos nomes de seus filhos.

-Sim, só revelar quando eles nascerem. –respondeu maldoso.

-Harry, assim eu vou começar a te odiar! –exclamou Severus indignado.

-Não vai não, você só vai me amar mais! –resmungou Harry fazendo manhã.

-Pelo menos dê uma dica para ele Harry. –disse James rindo da cara que o filho fazia para o outro.

-J, K e F pronto, não tem mais nada para falar. –disse e se levantou da cadeira.

-Te acompanho até o quarto já está mesmo tarde para ficarmos aqui conversando. Boa noite para vocês. –respondeu Severus pegando Ray que estava quieto até agora na cadeira dele.

Assim que o casal chegou ao quarto, Severus ajudou Harry a deitar na cama, depois levou Ray para tomar banho, já que ficou completamente a tarde toda fazendo poções e Harry estava dormindo o tempo todo. Ray brincou um pouco na água, o que fez Severus rir das gracinhas do menino, mas estava feliz de qualquer forma.

O menino dormiu junto dos dois aquela noite, pois queria ficar ao lado do pai todos os dias, como proteção, aquilo fazia com que Harry amasse mais ainda o filho por ser protetor demais.

0o0

No dia seguinte a casa inteira acordou pelo choro do bebe de Remus. Harry chorou emocionado, Severus se assustou com aquilo e abraçou Harry com cuidado e perguntou:

-Está sentindo dores?

-Não, na verdade estava lembrando dos dias que o Ray me acordava de manhã. Me lembro de Liane resmungando antes de se levantar e amamentar o menino, mas ela nunca bateu nele, só resmungava mesmo, ela se cansava fácil com aquela rotina. –respondeu passando as mãos pelos cabelos do namorado.

-Você me assustou com esse choro repentino, achei que estivesse sentindo dores, mas me diga, quando sentir dores você vai me contar? –perguntou fitando os olhos verdes de Harry.

-Claro que sim, não pretendo deixar você no escuro, pretendo que você participe de toda a minha gravidez, já que você não pôde participar do seu primeiro filho de verdade...

-Não vamos falar daquela louca, eu sei onde meu filho trabalha, posso muito bem ir lá e dizer, "olha eu sou seu pai, portanto você vai ficar comigo, até eu te conhecer de corpo e alma" não pretendo assustar meu filho com isso, assim que essa maldita guerra acabar eu vejo o que eu faço. –respondeu carinhoso, ele não gostava de falar muito da ex.

-Desculpa, não queria te machucar falando do seu outro filho. –respondeu Harry.

-Eu que peço desculpas por falar assim. –respondeu e beijou Harry.

Os dois ficaram ali namorando um pouco, até ser interrompido pelo menino que estava deitado ali. Ray tinha rido, pois nunca tinha vistos os dois se beijarem daquele jeito. Harry olhou o filho e ficou vermelho, ele não pretendia fazer coisas impróprias na frente do menino. Severus sorriu para o menininho pegou ele no colo e fez com que ele risse mais um pouquinho, gostava de ver o menino rir daquele jeito. Harry riu quando o filho sorriu quase igual ao namorado.

-Acho que vou buscar o nosso café, já volto. –disse Severus deixando Ray ao lado de Harry.

0o0

Mais tarde naquele dia, James e Remus contaram tudo que enfrentaram para chegar a horcruxe e destruí-la. Harry ouvia tudo com certo fascínio, ele jamais pensou que o pai fosse tão cabeça-dura para fazer tão loucura no labirinto que encontrou no caminho da horcruxe, e nunca imaginou que Remus fosse passar tranquilo por tudo como se tivesse andando numa rua normal e cheia de trouxas, pois não tinha usado a varinha para nada, nem para amarrar seus sapatos.

Aquilo fez Harry rir feliz, pelo menos tinha o pai inteiro e vivo, não suportaria ver o pai morto nem por um sonho, por tanto tempo tinha ficado sem os pais e ficar sem eles agora era como se tivesse estado em um pesadelo macabro. Com o tempo que conviveu com eles descobriu que eles tinham um filho que estava com Voldemort, pois achava que o outro filho do Potter também fosse poderoso, então eles mantiveram o garotinho preso. Harry queria salvar o irmão, queria que ele ficasse longe daquele monstro, pois sabia que Voldemort estava preparando algo maligno para matar o menino.

Remus depois de contar a história ficou ao lado da esposa que estava amamentando o filho. Severus estava sentado ao lado de Harry com Ray em seu colo, todo mundo ouviu a história ali.


	11. O Elo Mágico do Casamento

**Capitulo onze: O Elo Mágico do Casamento**

Severus tinha pedido para Jonathan comprar as alianças para o casamento dele com Harry, Jonathan a princípio tinha se assustado com o pedido, mas depois confirmou isso a uma visão que tinha visto antes, sabia que o irmão seria pai dentro de seis meses e desejava toda a felicidade para o irmão mentalmente, para Jonathan ele sempre quis que o irmão fosse feliz com quem ele amasse de verdade e no primeiro casamento dele, ele próprio ficou com raiva da mulher que tinha se casado com o irmão, pois para ele aquela mulher não merecia o amor de ninguém, era somente uma puta e nada mais.

Jonathan só voltou três dias depois do pedido de comprar as alianças do irmão. Jonathan confiava em Harry, sabia que ele não ia magoar o irmão no casamento, esperava que Harry fosse o homem certo para o irmão, não ia querer ver o sofrimento do irmão de novo. Ele também presenciou o casamento feliz do irmão e o Elo que eles quiseram fazer só se completava com a união dos corpos.

-Obrigado por comprar as alianças por mim. –agradeceu Severus quando recebeu as alianças nas mãos.

-Só quero que seja feliz, mas também quero que saiba que eu sempre estarei perto de você se ele te magoar. –disse um pouco rude.

-Harry não faria isso comigo...

-Só estou dizendo, pois não gostei do seu primeiro casamento, você sofreu muito, só espero que esse casamento seja para valer Sev. –interrompeu Jonathan fitando os olhos escuros do irmão.

-Harry vai ter um filho comigo, quer dizer vamos ter três filhos juntos, e ele disse que jamais me magoaria. Harry me fez querer amar de novo desde que a gente conversou pela primeira vez. E eu confio no que ele sente por mim. –respondeu com cuidado.

-Eu sei, só estou alertando para um possível perigo. As minhas visões têm se tornado estranhas. Então pensei que estava ficando louco e senil antes da hora. –disse rindo e abraçando o irmão.

-Você só é louco quando fica nas mãos daquele monstro, mas pelo menos estamos quase acabando com ele e você voltará para os braços de sua mulher. –respondeu abraçando forte o irmão.

Harry ficava sentando no sofá recebendo os votos de felicidade, logo sentiu Severus sentar ao seu lado e ficar ali com ele. Não tinha muitas pessoas ali, só alguns conhecidos dos pais de Harry e Remus, alguns achava estranho Harry se relacionar com um homem mais velho que ele, quase ninguém ali queria que Harry se relacionasse com Severus Snape, pois para todos ele era um bruxo do mal disfarçado.

Severus ficou ao lado de Harry para mostrar que não era nada daquilo, e para ajudar Ray ficou no colo do mais velho. O menininho ficou brincando com ele e rindo, conseguindo arrancar risadas do mais velho, Harry também riu da palhaçada do filho e jogou um olhar duro para o menino parar de rir um pouco, mais o menino não queria parar de rir.

Ele queria que todos ali percebessem que Severus não era nada daquilo que tinham falado, o menino tinha ouvido de um homem que estava conversando com o avô que o noivo de seu pai era um bruxo das trevas e muito mal, o menino não tinha gostado de nenhum pouco do que aquele homem tinha falado de seu outro pai, Ray amava o pai mais velho, sempre brincava com ele e nunca tinha visto ele fazer algo maldoso. Ficou com raiva daquele homem e decidiu ficar no colo de Severus.

Harry viu que o filho estava triste decidiu perguntar o que tinha acontecido.

-Filho o que houve?

-Aquele homem com o vovô, falou que papai é bruxo das trevas. –respondeu e escondeu o rostinho no pescoço do outro.

-Dedalo Digle, nunca gostei desse cara. –disse Harry reconhecendo o homem numa das entrevistas que tinha dado para Sketer.

-Bem, não precisa ficar triste Ray. Vou te proteger dele...

-Mas não é disso que eu não gosto. Eu não gosto quando fala de você papai. –o menino interrompeu magoado.

-Obrigado por me defender mocinho. –respondeu Severus sorrindo para o menino feliz.

-Promete que vai colocar aquele homem para fora daqui? –perguntou agarrando o pescoço de Severus.

-Seria melhor se você colocasse todas essas pessoas indesejáveis para fora Sev. –disse Jonathan que tinha ouvido a conversa todinha.

-Tio John. –o menino pediu colo para ele.

Severus passou Ray para o colo do irmão que pegou o menino com carinho, aquele menino tinha desarmado ele na primeira vez que tinha pegado ele no colo, desde então tinha um profundo sentimento de tio para com o menino. Ele amava o jeito que o menino falava com ele, lhe lembrava os filhos. Jonathan não via a hora de poder voltar a ter uma vida normal, sempre esperava que o Lord se enfraquecesse, esperava que isso fosse logo. Tinha muitas saudades da família.

Severus tinha ido falar com o genro, precisava fazer com que as pessoas parassem de falar mal dele na frente de Ray. Ele percebia que o menino não gostava de ninguém ali que não fosse morador da casa. Ele não queria que o menino ficasse magoado com ele.

Assim que contou para James Potter ele dispensou os indesejáveis que vieram reclamar que Harry não merecia se casar com Severus, recebeu muitos protestos, assim que foram jogados para fora da casa ela sumiu pois ninguém sabia qual era o nome e o local, pois ficaram com a memória alteradas por ter saído da casa, ninguém ali sabia onde estava e o que estava fazendo ali.

Quando Severus voltou para o lado de Harry, viu que já estava na hora de trocar as alianças com o outro, sorriu e fez para que James trouxesse o padre mágico daquele casamento.

Harry e Severus ficaram sentados no sofá mesmo, pois Harry já não conseguia ficar pé.

-Raymond Skandar Potter deseja se unir a Severus Prince Snape e Harry James Potter como seu pais legítimos? –perguntou o padre.

-Sim. Muito. –respondeu tirando muitos risos dos presentes naquela sala.

-Severus Prince Snape aceita Harry James Potter como seu legitimo esposo? –perguntou o padre se dirigindo ao mais velho.

-Sim. –respondeu carinhoso quando colocava a aliança no dedo anelar esquerdo de Harry.

-Harry James Potter aceita Severus Prince Snape como seu legitimo esposo? –perguntou para Harry que queria conter o soluço de felicidade.

-Sim. –respondeu colocando a aliança no dedo anelar esquerdo do marido.

-Podem se beijar. –disse finalmente o padre.

Os dois se beijaram com carinho. Harry depois ficou com a cabeça apoiada no ombro do marido, estava cansado daquilo, mas ainda tinha mais uma coisa que precisava fazer para que o Elo ficasse completo e verdadeiro. Ray ficou no meio deles para uma foto que James Potter fez questão de ter no álbum de fotografias do casamento do filho. A família Snape-Potter unida ali na festa. Ray sorriu para a câmera feliz. Severus riu quando o menino se jogou em seu colo.

-Porque tanto agito assim, andou assaltando doces da geladeira? –perguntou Severus carinhoso com o menino.

-Não, pai disse que eu devo comer doce depois de comer algo salgado, para não ficar agitado depois. –respondeu e ficou ali sorrindo para ele.

-Hum, garotinho esperto é. –respondeu Severus arrancando mais risos do menino.

-Sim, sou esperto. –disse, dando um beijo fraternal em Severus que riu com o selinho.

-Harry está tudo bem com você? –perguntou para Harry que estava parado encarando os dois.

-Só estou vendo o quanto eu sou excluído daí. –resmungou rindo.

-Desculpa pai. –disse Ray indo para o colo do pai com cuidado, ele não queria machucar os irmãos que estavam crescendo ali.

-Cuidado aí mocinho. –Severus alertou o menino, ajudou ele a ficar no colo do pai.

Harry abraçou o filho, ele amava o jeito com que o menino interagia com tudo ali, o menino sempre tomava um certo cuidado quando sentava em seu colo e aquilo fez com que Harry amasse mais o filho mais velho. Logo depois a família reunida ali no sofá decidiram que já estava na hora de ir dormir. Ray reclamou e fez biquinho, o que fez Harry rir da carinha do filho.

Assim que Severus anunciou que Harry estava indo para cama, os convidados resolveram se despedir, para que a família que morava naquela casa pudesse descansar, Severus ajudou Harry a se levantar, mas Harry já não conseguia se sustentar com o peso extra que recebia, pois, três crianças de uma vez já era suicídio para ele, isso por que ele já estava com quase seis meses de gravidez. Severus achou melhor pegar Harry no colo, para subir as escadas com cuidado.

No quarto Harry foi depositado na cama com cuidado. Severus saiu de novo para pegar o filho, que ficou sentando no sofá vendo vovô e vovó pegando os pratos e mandando para a cozinha com um feitiço. O menino sentiu o outro vindo e estendeu os braços para ser colocado no colo. O menino deu tchau para os avós e deitou no ombro do papai. Assim que chegou no quarto do menino ele levou o menino para o banheiro. Limpou o rosto dele com carinho, tirou as roupas sociais de casamento e colocou no cesto de roupa suja, deu um rápido banho no menino, já que ele estava quase caiu de sono. Colocou um pijama de leãozinho no menino e colocou ele no berço onde ele agarrou o leãozinho com carinho. Severus beijou a testa do menino antes de ir para o quarto e terminar o Elo do casamento com Harry.

0o0o

Naquela noite Harry foi penetrado com cuidado e com muito carinho, pois o Elo de casamento tinha que ser carinhoso, Harry gemia de prazer ao ser penetrado daquela forma, Severus penetrava Harry com certo cuidado, não queria fazer nenhum mal aos filhos que estavam prestes a nascer. Naquela noite quem dormia naquele quarto era um único casal Snape-Potter.


	12. Nascidos

**Capitulo doze: Nascidos**

Depois do casamento de Harry e Severus, Jonathan apareceu outra vez, com mais um mapa da localização da terceira horcruxe. Dessa vez Jonathan disse para que o irmão fizesse a poção de cura, pois para destruir a horcruxe eles iam precisar de muita energia para destruir. Severus entendeu o recado. Harry estava deitado no sofá naquele dia, apreciando a família, não aguentava mais ficar de cama, queria poder conversar com alguém, agora que Severus assumia o posto dele de fazer as poções da casa. Tonks tinha usado o estoque todo da poção para dor, ela não gostava de ver o filho sentindo cólicas, mas logo o menino estava bem e brincando de puxar os cabelos.

Remus e Tonks tinham nomeado Harry padrinho do filho deles, Harry ficou tão emocionado com o pedido que quase não soube o que dizer, mas aceitou ser o padrinho do menininho. Ray ficava só olhando para o menino, pois seu pai lhe disse que ele ainda era fraquinho para brincar ainda, Ray adorava o menino mesmo assim e sempre ajudava Tonks a trocar a fralda do menino.

Depois dos conselhos de Jonathan, James e Remus estudaram bem o mapa antes de seguir viagem, mas antes que pudessem seguir viagem, eles ainda tinham que esperar Severus fazer as poções das quais iam precisar. Os dois homens aproveitaram aqueles dias para ficar mais um pouco com a família. Como Severus disse uma vez, Remus realmente rosnou quando ficou o tempo todo ao lado do filho e da mulher, pois mostrava que ia sentir muitas saudades deles com um tempo fora. Remus na verdade não gostava nada da ideia de ir caçar horcruxes, mas fazia isso por Harry, pois na condição de Harry era bem capaz de ele perder os filhos coisa que ele sabia que Harry não queria que acontecesse.

Lily fez umas guloseimas para que os dois homens levassem para a viagem, sabia que o lugar escolhido por Voldemort agora era muito longe, ela esperava que eles voltassem cedo, para que pudessem se manter vivos e unidos com a família. Tonks era outra que desejava o mesmo para o marido, pois ela já tinha sofrido muito com a perda de Sirius e não queria perder o marido para os comensais da morte.

Naquela noite a família Potter e a família Lupin festejaram pelo quase fim de Voldemort. Harry tinha feito as contas sobre as horcruxes e viu que faltava apenas 3 horcruxes. Uma que tinha destruído no segundo ano, que por sinal era o diário de Tom Riddle. A primeira horcruxe que caçava fora de Hogwarts foi quando Jonathan revelou que existia mais cinco para ser destruídas. A segunda horcruxe foi quando James e Remus partiram para a caçada. E a terceira que eles iam caçar dentro de dias.

Naquele momento Harry se sentiu um pouco tonto. Severus foi para o lado do marido.

-Você está bem? –perguntou Severus.

-Só um pouco tonto. –respondeu aceitando o copo que ele lhe oferecia.

-Certeza? –perguntou com carinho.

-Sim. –respondeu dando um selinho no outro, para tranquilizar.

-Papai está bem? –perguntou Ray ao seu lado.

-Sim, papai está bem filho. –respondeu Harry pegando o menino para deitar com ele ao seu lado.

Severus ficou ali diante de Harry e Ray, Lily e James estavam em outro sofá conversando, no outro lado Remus e Tonks olhavam o filho. Harry deixou uma pequena lagrima cair, Severus percebeu e sabia que tinha algo errado ali, olhou para a protuberância que estava inchada, colocou a mão ali e percebeu e já estava que estava na hora de trazer eles para o mundo.

-Acho que você está sentindo dores Harry. –disse Severus de repente.

-Antes tinha sido fraco, mas agora parece que eles querem mesmo nascer. Está doendo tanto. –franze o cenho de dor.

-James, me ajude a levar Harry para a cama, está na hora de nascer. –chamou Severus.

-Nossa pensei que fosse nascer na semana que vem! –exclamou ele indo até o filho para poder ajudar Severus a levá-lo para cama.

Lily aproveitou que eles estavam subindo para o quarto foi pegar uma jarra de agua quente e toalhas limpas. Tonks terminou de amamentar o filho e entregou para o marido. As duas mulheres subiram juntos para ajudar Severus no parto.

Remus tinha ficado assustado quando a mulher depositou o filho adormecido em seu colo, ele não esperava essa atitude da mulher, mas sabia que toda a ajuda era bem-vinda para Harry naquele momento, viu Ray chorando.

-Ray, você está bem? –perguntou para o menino.

-Papai ta doente. –respondeu tentando limpar o rosto lacrimoso.

-Não, seu pai vai dar à luz. Seus irmãos vão nascer. A gente vai ficar aqui torcendo para o seu pai ficar bem ok. –respondeu Remus tranquilizando o menino.

Ray ficou assustado quando o outro lhe disse que seu pai ia dar à luz aos irmãozinhos. O menino esperava que o pai não sofresse tanto. Mas torcia para que o pai ficasse bem e os irmãozinhos também.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

No quarto Harry estava na cama se contorcendo de dores, Severus aplicou uma cesariana no marido, pois não tinha como eles nascerem de parto normal. Harry ficou relaxado quando recebeu o medicamento. Severus fez tudo com cuidado. Fez um corte no ventre de Harry com cuidado. Lily se aproximou com uma toalha aquecida, assim que Severus conseguiu pegar a primeira criança e cortar o cordão umbilical o bebe foi depositado com cuidado na toalha aquecida. Tonks se aproximou com uma segunda toalha aquecida, Severus logo depositou uma outra criança com cuidado e feito o mesmo procedimento do primeiro filho. Por último foi James que estava quase desmaiando de felicidade ao ver os novos netinhos. Assim que o terceiro foi depositado no colo dentro da toalha aquecida, Severus se apressou em fechar o corte.

Harry ficou deitado na cama dormindo com uma poção contra dores. Severus queria que o marido estivesse bem descansado para que pudesse alimentar os filhos depois. Ajudou Lily a limpar os bebes e vesti-los com roupas aquecidas para que pudessem se proteger do frio cortante lá fora. James percebeu que eram dois meninos e uma menina, o homem sorriu feliz com os bebes ali. Severus virou e percebeu que no quarto não tinha nenhum berço, aproveitou e conjurou um berço grande para deixar os três juntinhos. Quando os três estavam depositados no berço, ele correu para o andar de baixo, onde o pequeno Ray estava sentado ao lado de Remus que ninava o filho dele, percebeu que Ray estava com uma cara um pouquinho assustada.

-Ray, vem ver seus irmãozinhos. –disse Severus.

Ray desceu do sofá apressado e foi de encontro com o papai, onde chorou no ombro dele.

-Que foi? –perguntou com carinho.

-O pai está bem? –perguntou chorando.

-Claro que sim. –respondeu com cuidado.

Assim que entraram no quarto onde Harry estava deitado, Severus viu o marido amamentando um dos filhos. Ray ficou feliz ao ver que o pai estava bem. Severus sentou ao lado de Harry para que Ray pudesse ver melhor o irmão que estava mamando no mamilo de Harry.

-Esse jovenzinho aqui se chama Josh. –disse Harry com um pouquinho de dificuldade.

-Descanse um pouco, depois você nós dizemos os nomes deles ok? –perguntou Severus com carinho e beijando a testa do moreno ao seu lado.

-Obrigado. –respondeu Harry, voltando a olhar o pequeno jovem em seu colo que mamava com muita fome, mas logo se cansou e uma menina foi depositada em seu colo, Harry ficou feliz em ver a menina em seu colo.

E Harry já sabia qual era o nome dela, ela estava na ponta de sua língua o tempo todo, Karen. Olhou a pequena com cuidado e carinho, pois a menina era muito linda, tinha os cabelos castanhos escuros, quase negros, diferente de Josh, que tinha um cabelo castanhos claros iguais do avô. Logo depois foi um outro menino que Harry decidiu nomear de Freddy e ele era completamente diferente de seus irmãos, era um ruivinho lindo, Harry sorriu ao ver que tinha ganhado um ruivinho na família. Severus sorriu com Harry também, passou a mão com cuidado no rostinho do filho.

Ray deu um beijinho no menino depois que ele adormeceu no colo do pai. Harry sorriu ao ver que o filho mais velho estava gostando de ver os irmãos ali com eles. Severus sorriu também ao ver que o outro era muito carinhoso com irmãos, ele esperava essa atitude do menino mais velho, pois queria que ele protegesse os irmãos. Não queriam que nada acontecessem aos trigêmeos.

Assim que os trigêmeos já haviam mamado, Harry dormiu um pouco, pois estava todo dolorido. Ray deitou ao lado de Harry, pois queria ficar com o pai. Severus sorriu quando o menino deitou pertinho do peito de Harry e dormiu agarrando a camisa de Harry. Severus foi tomar um banho, para que pudesse descansar junto com Harry e Ray.


	13. Ultimas Horcruxes

**Capitulo Treze: Ultimas Horcruxes**

Harry e Severus cuidavam dos filhos juntos, pois ninguém queria ficar um longe do outro, depois do parto Harry melhorou, ajudava nas poções junto do marido. Os três bebes nascidos estavam sendo cuidados e monitorados, pois eles não podiam deixar de fazer as poções da casa, não numa época de enjoos e Harry tinha medo de que algum de seus filhos mais novos ficassem doentes cedo. Severus também cuidava para que isso nunca acontecesse.

Depois do parto James e Remus, tinham saído para a caçada da horcruxe, pois Harry tinha dito que só faltava três horcruxes para completar sete no total, Severus quando soube disso ficou aliviado, mas achou que o marido precisava treinar para a grande final. Jonathan apareceu três vezes para dizer a exata localização da horcruxe para os amigos e conhecer os três sobrinhos que tinha nascidos, ele percebeu que apenas um se parecia com o irmão ficou assustado com aquilo, pois um menino ruivo era parecido com o irmão. Sabia os nomes dos três, gostou mais do Josh era um menino muito quieto, mas Karen levava a melhor, pois era a única menina que eles tinham no momento ali. Freddy o menino ruivo de Harry, Severus e Jonathan perceberam que ia ser um menino muito bagunceiro no futuro, pois o menino chorava demais e era o mais mimado ali.

Lily ajudava Harry e Severus a cuidar das crianças, pois para ela não era justo que os dois tomassem conta dos três sozinhos e com razão, pois uma semana depois de terem nascidos Harry ficou arrasado e cansado demais para continuar a cuidar dos pestinhas. Severus cuidou para que Harry não ficasse mais estressado com os filhos. Ray que era o filho mais velho tentava ajudar, mas não sabia nada sobre como cuidar de crianças, mas ajudava trocando as fraldas deles com Severus.

/

Um mês depois Harry ficou de cama, pois tinha ficado cansado demais e doente, o primeiro a ver isso foi Ray, pois o menino era muito observador e alertou o outro pai. Severus ficou assustado quando ouviu a suspeita de Ray e foi examinar Harry e confirmou que Harry estava mesmo doente, levou o outro para um banho quente e pediu que Ray mandasse Lily preparar uma poção fortalecedora, pois Harry estava precisando se continuasse daquele jeito. Harry ficou deitado durante semanas, pois realmente estava doente e cansado. Severus cuidava dos filhos por Harry, pois não queria ver o marido mais cansado ainda, ele amava cuidar dos trigêmeos, sentia que estava vivendo outra vez.

Naquela noite James e Remus voltaram com mais uma horcruxe e agora faltava apenas uma horcruxe, mas Harry não estava preparado para uma luta e sentia que estavam perdendo uma oportunidade de finalizar a guerra e o caos do mundo. Para as famílias que moravam ali aquilo era importante, pois só assim poderiam viver em paz e em harmonia.

Harry estava deitado na cama naquela noite quando sentiu alguém sentar ao seu lado, o garoto abriu os olhos imediatamente assustado, mas quando viu que se tratava de seu marido ficou calmo.

-Tudo bem Harry? –perguntou Severus com carinho.

-Sim. Agora estou bem, você me assustou agora a pouco. –respondeu sentando ao lado dele e acariciando o rosto do marido com carinho.

-Desculpe, trabalhei muito hoje nas poções. Remus e James trouxeram mais uma horcruxe, mas eles vão ficar parados agora que estamos perto do natal. –disse Severus acariciando o rosto de Harry também.

-Sim, devemos ficar unidos nesse dia até o ano novo, não quero ver ninguém caçando nesse dia. Quero ver todo mundo unido aqui. Minha família reunida, não acha? –perguntou Harry sentando no colo do marido e lhe beijando com carinho.

-Harry, o que você está aprontando? –perguntou Severus suave com o outro.

-Nada. Só quero ficar aqui e abraçar você. –respondeu Harry abraçando o mais velho e deitando a cabeça em seu ombro esquerdo.

-Te amo. –disse Severus abraçando o outro apertado, sentia falta de Harry.

-Também te amo, senti sua falta. –disse Harry deixando que as lagrimas de saudades lavasse o seu rosto.

Severus se afastou um pouco de Harry e viu que o marido estava chorando, mas sabia que era por que sentia fala dele nas últimas semanas, pois teve que trabalhar duro para que não faltasse poções na casa.

-Hum, Harry vou tomar um banho, já que eu volto para ficar com você ok. –disse Severus colocando Harry na cama e levantando para o banho.

-Está bem, onde está o meu menino mais velho? –perguntou se referindo ao Ray.

Ray entrou no quarto junto com Lily que vinha trazendo o menino.

-Pai! –gritou o menino feliz.

Severus se assustou com aquele grito, só esperava que aquele grito não acordasse os filhos, mas percebeu que Lily tinha posto o berço como imperturbável naquele momento, pois ela sabia que o menino gritaria feliz em ver Harry de pé.

-Ray, não grite! –disse Harry repreendendo o menino.

-Desculpa pai, mas eu to feliz pai, você melhorou certo? –perguntou o menino abraçando Harry depois que Severus colocou ele na cama.

-Sim, o pai está bem filho. –respondeu Harry beijando o filho na testa.

-Bem, eu acho que já volto aqui, estou muito cansado. –disse Severus entrando no banheiro onde se trancou para um banho quente.

Lily sentou ao lado do filho, pois queria ter certeza de que Harry estava bem mesmo, não queria que ele ainda sofresse com o estresse de cuidar de quatro filhos junto com o marido dele.

-Está bem mesmo Harry? –perguntou ela.

-Sim, eu ainda vou ficar de cama, não quero me estressar de novo. Quando sentir que já é hora de voltar à rotina, eu aviso. –respondeu Harry pensativo.

-Sim, é melhor que você esteja bem descansado, para poder ajudar o seu marido antes que ele mesmo fique doente. –respondeu Lily feliz.

-Sim, isso mesmo Harry. –disse James que estava na porta observando a esposa conversando com o filho.

-Logo, terei que treinar para derrotar o inimigo e salvar o meu irmão. –respondeu Harry divagando.

-DaRemuss um jeito de conseguir salvar o nosso bebe, não é Lily? –perguntou James sentando ao lado da esposa.

-Amo vocês, mas acho que é melhor vocês saírem, pois quero ficar sozinho com o meu marido essa noite. Matar a saudade não acha? –perguntou divertido ao ver o rosto de espanto de James.

-Harry! –repreendeu James, mas ele estava rindo, sabia o que era aquilo e respeitava a decisão de Harry ao se casar com Severus.

Já fazia quase três meses que os dois tinham se casado e James ainda não conseguia entender como os dois ainda continuavam juntos, realmente tinha que acreditar que os dois se amavam mesmo. Eles eram sempre juntos um do outro, não importava o que acontecia ao redor, pois sempre ficariam juntos. Também percebia que os dois sempre riam juntos ao ver os filhos dormirem juntos.

Quando saíram do quarto Severus saía do banho e foi direto para o closet onde se vestiu rapidamente. Voltou para a cama e viu o filho Ray deitado ao lado de Harry e rindo. Sentou ao lado do marido, Ray logo abraçou o outro, Severus gostava do jeito que o menino lhe abraçava e jeito que o menino lhe chamava.

-Mocinho, você devia dormir na sua cama. –disse Severus rindo para o menino.

-Hum, quero ficar com o pai hoje. –respondeu o menino pronto para fazer birra.

-Eu sei filho. Só estava tirando sarro de você. –disse Severus tirando o cabelo negro do rosto do menino.

-Te amo papai, mas eu amo muito o pai. –respondeu beijando o rosto de Harry com muito carinho.

Os três deitaram na cama e se cobriram com a coberta, Ray ficou abraçado a Harry, pois sentia muita saudade dele. Severus deixou que o menino dormisse agarrado ao marido, beijou a testa de Harry com carinho antes de apagar a luz do quarto.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Na manhã seguinte Ray acordou primeiro e deu um beijo de bom dia nos pais e desceu da cama, pois no berço ao lado alguém chorava baixinho. Severus acordou logo em seguida, foi até o berço e pegou o Freddy, o menino que mais chorava naquele berço. A mamadeira já aparecia na mesinha de cabeceira do lado esquerdo perto do berço, Severus pegou e já dava para o outro mamar, ninou o filho com carinho no colo. Harry acordou logo em seguida e olhou o marido amamentando Freddy, o menino chorão.

-Sabe Freddy é um menino muito doce, mas é muito chorão. Eu acho que ele puxou eu, quando fui morar com os meus tios chatos. –respondeu com dor, pois odiava lembrar o passado pela qual sofria em morar com os tios.

-Aposto que você era muito adorável naquela época Harry, não que eu queira abusar de você naquela época, mas adoraria cuidar de você naquela época, eu odeio Dumbledore pela escolha errada que ele fez naquele período. –disse Severus colocando Freddy no berço e pegando o outro menino que ia começar a chorar.

Josh era muito calmo, sempre ficava quietinho quando mamava na mamadeira, pois Freddy se mexia muito. Já a menina Karen era uma menina delicada e educada, mamava com cuidado e educação no colo dos pais. A menina mostrava que era muito mais educada que o irmão Freddy.

Quando os três já estavam mamados e de fraldas trocadas Harry, Severus e Ray desceram para tomar café-da-manha na cozinha onde a família Lupin já estava lá junto com o dono da casa. Harry se sentou com o filho no colo, pois sentia falta do menino perto de si.

-Como se sente agora Harry? –perguntou Remus.

-Estou bem, vou ficar bem. Não se preocupem comigo.

-Como não se preocupar com você? Você pirou né Harry! –disse James um pouco bravo.

-Está tudo bem comigo sim. Embora eu ainda vou ficar de cama. –respondeu Harry fuzilando o pai.

James engoliu seco, com aquele olhar duro que o filho lhe dirigia.


	14. Treinamento

**Capitulo catorze: Treinamento**

Harry ficou mais uma semana na cama, mas aos poucos melhorava e logo já voltava a cuidar dos trigêmeos. Ray ajudou Harry a cuidar deles também como tinha prometido antes que eles nascessem. Severus resolveu ficar no comando das poções, pois queria que Harry ficasse um pouco com os filhos, mas ajudava o marido a cuidar dos filhos, quando já tinha um lote completo de poções e remédios para bebes. Tonks e Remus ficaram juntos naquele natal, pois estavam com saudades, os dois passaram por umas aulas com Lily que não admitia que eles ficassem sem aprender como se cuidava de uma criança menor. Remus amava o filho que tinha, pois era o primeiro.

Harry sorriu quando já estava melhor para treinar para a guerra, ele já estava cansado de ver pessoas morrendo em seu nome. Só faltava três horcruxes o que era um alivio para ele, pois assim não precisaria mais que o pai e padrinho de casamento se arriscassem tanto por ele. Harry estava feliz por ter a família junto de si, só faltava o irmão que ainda estava nas mãos do louco psicopata do Voldemort.

O garoto queria o fim logo, para poder ver os filhos crescendo e aprendendo muitas coisas boas, Ray era o primeiro filho que ia sumir quando terminasse Hogwarts e conhecesse alguém e decidisse se casaria com ela ou não. Harry apoiaria o filho na sua escolha, assim como o filho apoiou na escolha do pai. Ray, no entanto, parecia que não queria se separar de seu pai tão cedo, pois amava o pai profundamente.

Nos dias que passava, Harry ia treinando feitiços de magia branca, pois ele odiava magia negra e sempre quis aprender magia branca desde o começo. Severus também treinava com Harry naquele período, pois ninguém precisava de poções por ali e mesmo que precisassem já tinha um lote de cada tipo de poção pronta. Severus na verdade sentia falta de ficar com o marido, sentia tanta falta de ficar pertinho de Harry, que não queria mais fazer por um bom tempo.

Logo Remus e James já não saiam mais para caçar horcruxes, já que tinham finalmente destruídas todas elas. Harry tinha ficado feliz quando destruíram a última horcruxe. Harry queria um pouco de paz no momento. O natal foi passado com muita alegria, as crianças como o menino mais velho Ray, tinha ficado muito feliz em ver que o fim estava próximo. Severus também tinha ficado feliz, quando conheceu os sobrinhos.

Jonathan deixou a mulher e os filhos ficarem naquela casa para que pudessem ficar protegidos da fúria de Voldemort, pois Jonathan sabia que o homem já estava desconfiando dele, e ele não queria colocar a vida da mulher em risco e muito menos dos filhos. Ray ficou feliz em ver que tinha crianças para que pudesse brincar, pois sabia que não podia ficar sem diversão. Harry gostou de ver o filho mais velho ir brincar com os primos, assim que conheceu as crianças e concordou em deixar o filho conhecer um pouco das brincadeiras infantis com os meninos de Jonathan.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Nos dias que se seguiram, Harry e Severus ficaram cada dia mais poderosos em feitiços e em duelos, na verdade os dois estavam cada dia ficando cansado, mas o esforço valia a pena, para Harry era certo, pois não queria mais saber de mortes, odiava aquilo. Jonathan tinha ficado por ali também ao perceber que tinha sido descoberto espião, mas nunca mais tinha ido ao encontro do lorde supremo, já que Harry tinha feito com que a marca negra no braço esquerdo de Jonathan sumisse para sempre, o homem ficou grato com aquilo, pois ele realmente não queria mais seguir o ser obscuro e estava feliz por poder ficar mais tempo com os filhos e a esposa.

Assim que os últimos treinos em que Harry acabou decorando os feitiços em que poderia se defender e se proteger estava tudo dentro de sua cabeça. Passou os últimos dias antes da batalha ao lado do marido e os filhos, pois sentia saudades de ficar daquele jeito com eles, com cada um pertinho de si. Severus também sorriu ao ver que Harry também estava querendo ficar perto deles e não longe.

Naquela noite Harry e Severus fizeram amor, pois sentiam saudades de se amarem, mas antes Severus pediu que Harry tomasse uma poção para não engravidar, pois não queria dar um motivo para Voldemort matar os dois se Harry engravidasse. Harry, no entanto, concordou com aquilo, mas disse que depois que a guerra acabasse ele não ia mais tomar aquilo, pois sempre quis ser pai e ter a casa cheia. Severus engoliu seco ao ouvir aquilo de Harry, mas gostou de qualquer forma, pois mostrava que Harry estava mesmo amando-o de verdade.

Cansados os dois se aconchegaram um no outro. E dormiram juntos.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Na manhã seguinte Harry acordou com Ray pulando na cama, assim que Harry viu o filho percebeu que o menino estava agitado e com medo, pegou o jornal da mão do menino para saber do se tratava e viu Hogwarts pegando fogo. Severus também acordou e olhou para o marido que estava com uma cara nada boa.

-O que aconteceu? –perguntou com cuidado.

-Hogwarts foi destruída e o diretor foi morto. –respondeu entregando o jornal para o marido.

Severus leu a notícia rapidamente, e depois abraçou o marido apertado junto do Ray, que estava tremendo e chorando. Severus não gostava de ver o menino chorando, pegou o menino no colo e deixou que ele chorasse o quanto quisesse, mas não deixaria o menino sozinho. Harry se levantou da cama e correu para o banheiro onde deixou que a náusea lhe atingisse e fizesse com que vomitasse. Pálido Severus foi ver o que aconteceu com o marido, apenas conseguiu ver Harry lavando o rosto, mas o rosto de Harry estava bem pálido.

Severus abraçou Harry assim que o outro saiu de dentro do banheiro. Harry pegou o filho no colo, abraçou-o com carinho, pois sabia que o menino estava com medo. O menino não queria ver o pai sendo morto ou lutando com aquele bruxo. Ray na verdade não queria ficar longe de seus pais, pois amava os dois verdadeiramente, aprendeu muitas coisas com eles e não queria que nada fizesse seus pais irem atrás do bruxo das trevas.

-Filho, papai vai lutar...

-Não! –o menino agarrou mais ainda o pescoço do pai.

Severus, no entanto sabia que tinha chegado a hora de lutar. E percebeu que Ray estava ficando com medo daquilo, ele tinha medo de perder o pai.

-Ray, papai vai proteger seu pai, mas nós temos que lutar. Você não quer que as guerras acabem? –perguntou Severus com cuidado para o menino.

-Quero, mas não quero o pai longe de mim. –respondeu e agarrou o pescoço de Harry novamente começando enfim a tremer de medo.

-Papai te ama filho, mas eu preciso mesmo ir lutar com o bruxo das trevas. Eu prometo que vou voltar e cuidar de você e de seus irmãos. –respondeu Harry fazendo com que o filho relaxasse em seus braços, mas percebia que o menino não queria ficar longe de si.


	15. A Última Batalha

_-Papai te ama filho, mas eu preciso mesmo ir lutar com o bruxo das trevas. Eu prometo que vou voltar e cuidar de você e de seus irmãos. –respondeu Harry fazendo com que o filho relaxasse em seus braços, mas percebia que o menino não queria ficar longe de si._

**Capitulo quinze: A última Batalha**

Severus e Harry ainda ficaram mais um pouco com os filhos antes de partirem para a guerra final. Ray ficou todo o tempo no colo do pai, pois o menino não queria perder o pai como perdeu a mãe para Voldemort, o menino tinha medo de tudo, mas sabia que aquela era a única oportunidade do momento para acabar com aquilo tudo e sabia que devia respeitar as decisões dos pais.

-Ray, quero que você proteja seus irmãos sempre, mesmo que eu não vá sobreviver a essa guerra, mas se eu sobreviver, você vai continuar protegendo seus irmãos está bem assim? –perguntou Harry com carinho.

-Eu prometo, mas eu também prometo que vou rezar por você pai! –respondeu o menino chorando.

Harry apertou o filho no braço, Severus se juntou a ele, pois amava o garotinho e os trigêmeos que estava deitado no berço juntinhos. Logo Harry percebeu que estava chorando com o filho, Severus percebeu e cuidou para que o marido não ficasse abalado com aquilo ainda, pois tinha uma guerra para vencer. E todos os que moravam ali queriam vencer aquela batalha.

Harry abriu o jornal novamente, precisava saber onde estava o irmão, mas Jonathan preferiu ficar com aquela parte, pois sabia que Voldemort ia deixar o menino aos cuidados do dono da mansão Malfoy e ele sabia como enfrenta-los e resgatar o menino.

Harry concordou com o plano de Jonathan, mas advertiu que ele tomasse cuidado com tudo. Severus também recomendou aquilo. Harry largou o jornal na lareira onde queimou, não queria deixar que aquele jornal machucasse ainda mais o seu filho. Pois para Harry, Ray não merecia ver aquelas coisas num jornal, sendo tão novo.

As únicas pessoas a permanecerem na casa foram às mulheres que ficaram cuidando as crianças. Severus tinha feito uma pequena bolsa e distribuído poções de cura entre os outros que estavam ali. Ele sabia que eles iam precisar mais daquilo do que ficar sem remédios de cura. Harry pediu que Jonathan ficasse em casa com as mulheres depois de resgatar Joshua. Jonathan queria protestar, mas sabia que tinha que ficar na dele, pois não queria que Voldemort tivesse um motivo para mata-lo ainda.

Harry e Severus deixaram o pequeno Ray no colo de Lily que chorava implorando para que o filho e o marido ficassem bem na batalha. Harry abraçou a mãe apertado, pois não queria perder ela novamente. Ray abraçou Severus mais um pouco, o garotinho deu um beijo na bochecha dele, Severus deu um beijo na testa do menino com carinho.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Logo depois só estava as mulheres na casa junto com as crianças. Harry e Severus foram juntos, na aparatração já que Harry ainda não tinha tirado a licença para isso ainda. James e Remus aparataram em conjunto, Jonathan aparatou na mansão Malfoy pela última vez.

Logo que chegaram a Hogwarts os quatro viram o maior caos que estava o local, Harry já estava ficando irritado, mas Severus fez com que Harry se acalmasse antes que cometesse uma loucura naquele momento. Harry olhou para os lados e viu que muitas crianças estavam correndo para se proteger, Harry lançou um feitiço escudo na maioria das crianças que estavam correndo para fora de Hogwarts, Severus ajudou o marido naquilo também. James e Remus chegaram logo depois e foram capturando comensais da morte que perseguiam as crianças que fugiram logo todos os comensais foram abatidos e presos com feitiços que impediam de fugir e se soltar e aparatar. James e Remus fizeram com que os comensais presos fossem direto para Azkaban, mas não antes de fazer uma lista com os nomes deles e deixar na mesa do ministro.

Severus e Harry correram para dentro de Hogwarts onde eles viram os amigos de Harry lutando para se proteger, mas o que mais chocou Harry foi ver Voldemort torturando Neville que estava indefeso no chão e se contorcendo de dor. Harry lançou o feitiço da morte em Voldemort sem que o bruxo percebesse, e assim acabou o fim das trevas. Voldemort caiu morto em cima de Neville. Harry correu e foi ajudar Neville. Severus tirou Voldemort de cima do garoto. Harry ajudou Neville a se levantar do chão.

-Obrigado Harry. Agora sim estamos livres de guerras. –disse Neville apertando a mão de Harry.

Severus se aproximou de Harry e abraçou-o, Harry beijou-o na frente dos amigos com tanto carinho que ninguém teve coragem de separa-lo. Severus se assustou com aquilo, mas estava feliz em que Harry não queria esconder nada de ninguém ali no momento. Mandou um patrono assim que Harry descansou a cabeça no peito dele, mandou um patrono para o acampamento, queria que as mulheres naquela casa soubessem que já estavam livres de Voldemort.

-Harry, amor, vamos voltar, cuidar dos nossos filhos. –disse Severus com carinho.

-Sim Harry vamos, precisamos saber de Jonathan tomara que ele tenha conseguido salvar o Joshua e eu preciso ver o meu outro menino. –disse James se aproximando do filho mais velho.

-Sim vamos, estou ficando com saudades dos meus pequenos. –respondeu Harry abraçando o marido mais ainda.

Todas as pessoas que sobreviveram se estranharam ao ver James Potter vivo, principalmente Minerva McGonagall que ficou assustada quando o homem a cumprimentou feliz. Os outros não estranharam tanto, apenas Hermione e Rony ficaram chocados quando viram o homem falando com Harry com tanto carinho e chocaram ainda mais quando ouviram ele dizer outro menino, eles ficaram felizes ao saber que Harry tinha um irmão, mas ficaram chocados com que ouviram Harry responder que estavam com saudades dos pequenos deles. Eles tinham percebido que Severus também estava com saudades dos filhos deles, eles nunca imaginaram que Harry tinha montado uma família com o seboso do Snape.

Quando tudo acabou ali, os sobreviventes ajudaram a levar os feridos para a ala hospitalar que a cada hora ganhavam mais pacientes, mas Madame Pomfrey liberava aqueles que já tinha cuidado, para que pudesse ficar um pouco de espaço para aqueles que estavam com graves feridas.

/

Quando chegou na Mansão Malfoy ele não precisou fazer muita coisa, foi logo desarmando o antigo companheiro e torturou ele para revelar onde tinha deixado Joshua, logo depois já tinha ido pegar o menino de onde estava preso, o menino a princípio tinha ficado assustado quando Jonathan apareceu, mas tinha reconhecido o homem e se jogado nele onde ficou chorando implorando pelos pais. Jonathan disse que ele ia levar o menino para eles, o menino ficou feliz.

Logo que saiu da Mansão Malfoy, Jonathan ateou fogo nela com todos lá dentro, ele não queria mais saber de guerras, pois sabia que os Malfoys iam querer se vingar da morte de Voldemort se soubesse da notícia da morte dele pelo menino Potter, mas Jonathan sabia que Draco Malfoy não estava na casa, pouco se importou com aquilo, só precisava encontra-lo e mandar ele direto para Azkaban só isso e depois poderia curtir a vida com a família.

/

Assim que chegaram em casa, Harry foi assaltado com um grito feliz de Ray. Severus pegou o pequeno no colo e deu para Harry que estava se sentando no sofá. Harry parecia cansado. Mas assim que Ray para o colo de Harry, ele deixou a cara de cansado de lado e puxou o filho para um abraço apertado. Severus sorriu quando Harry abraçou o filho mais velho.

Ray ficou grudado no pai, não quis sair de lá nem para deixar o pai ir ao banheiro tomar um banho relaxante. Severus riu com aquela possessividade de Ray, ele nunca pensou que o menino ia ficar grudado no marido depois daquela guerra.

Não tinha nem passado cinco minutos que a família de Harry estava grudados juntinhos, que ouviram a porta se abrir, todo mundo ficou assustado e apontaram as varinhas para a porta. Jonathan protegeu o menino que estava dormindo no colo dele, ele tinha ficado assustado com aquele monte de varinha apontada para ele.

Lily gritou assim que viu o filho mais novo no colo dele, James foi atrás dela para abraçar o filho, e Jonathan foi para o lado da esposa e filhos, abraçou a mulher que chorava emocionada pôr o marido ter voltado bem vivo. Os filhos de Jonathan ficaram agarrados nas pernas do pai enquanto a mãe deles estava sendo beijada pelo homem.

Harry sorriu para o marido, mas ainda não queria conhecer o irmão, então pediu para ser levado para o quarto, pois queria descansar um pouco. Joshua ria no colo do pai e chorava emocionado por ter encontrado os pais dele. Joshua viu Harry subindo com o marido e com o filho dele.

Harry mal chegou na porta do quarto que ouviu um chorinho no berço, pediu para que o marido distraísse eles, para que pudesse tomar um banho relaxante na banheira, mas sabia que aquilo não ia dar certo, pois tinha três bebes no berço. Harry tirou a parte de cima da roupa e pegou Freddy o que mais chorava ali.

Ray sorriu ao ver o irmãozinho no colo do pai. Severus pegou a menina no colo e ninou ela, pois sabia que ela ia acabar pedindo para mamar em algum momento. Harry depois que amamentou os filhos, ele se trancou no banheiro onde queria um pouco de paz, Severus sorriu e concordou com Harry. Ray ficou um pouco grudado no homem mais velho, sentia saudades dele assim.

Logo depois Harry saiu do banho e deitou na cama e apagou em um sono profundo e relaxante. Severus deixou Ray deitado ali com o pai enquanto ia tomar um banho para deitar ao lado de Harry depois disso.


	16. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

**Oito anos depois da batalha.**

Ray estava nervoso e irritado com os irmãos. Ele já não estava mais aguentando as palhaçadas de Freddy embora gostava dele, mas naquele dia em especial ele já estava de saco cheio. Ray queria que o seu malão já estivesse bem arrumado para o primeiro dia de Hogwarts, mas o pestinha de oito anos tinha bagunçado tudo. Karen era a única menina no momento estava rindo na porta, mas ajudou o irmão mais velho a pegar o irmão bagunceiro. John estava junto do pai Severus, pois adorava ajudar ele nas poções e já tinha perdido muitas brincadeiras por ali.

John na verdade não gostava de brincar, era o único que adorava ficar trancado junto do pai. Harry ficou horrorizado quando viu o filho perto de Severus na primeira vez que o menino pediu para ver as poções. John tinha quatro anos quando se interessou pelas artes de cozinhar poções. Karen e Freddy eram mais parecidos com Fred e Jorge e Harry ria as vezes quando eles aprontavam com o pai Severus, mas nunca tinha deixado que os dois mexessem com as poções do marido.

Naquele momento ao seu lado tinha um menino de quatro anos, que estava com as pernas machucadas, na verdade tinha nascido com problemas nas pernas que impedia que o menino andasse. Nick era um menino muito doce e triste na maioria dos tempos, já que não podia brincar com os irmãos, e sempre chorava quando via a diversão dos irmãos. Severus quando soube que o filho mais novo tinha problemas nas pernas tentou lembrar se tinha alguma cura para aquilo, mas sabia que não tinha. E também ficava triste quando via que o menino era muito triste e chorava em seu colo.

Nick não gostava de nada, o menino parecia que ia crescer amargo, mas os pais não iam deixar que o menino crescesse daquele jeito. E era por isso que Severus vivia trancado no porão da casa deles, ficava lá tentando achar um modo de reverter o caso das pernas do filho mais novo. E sabia que estava perto de conseguir a cura o que seria um alivio para o menino.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

No dia seguinte Ray partiu para Hogwarts para o seu primeiro ano como aluno, ele estava ansioso para começar a praticar magia.

E na noite mandou uma carta para os pais dizendo que tinha ficado na Griffyndor como ele queria, aquilo deixou ambos os pais felizes.

Os filhos de John tinham acabado os dois na Slytherin. E Harry sabia que Jonathan estava feliz pelos filhos.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Três anos antes Severus tinha ido visitar o filho e contou a história dele, Gabriel naquele momento achou estranho, mas perdoou o pai e aceitou ir morar com ele e com os irmãos. Ele tinha conhecido os trigêmeos e aceitado eles como seus irmãos mais novos, mas percebeu que tinha mais um menino no colo do marido do pai e achou aquela criança mais adorável ainda, por ser apenas um bebe na época.

Gabriel morava com a família há três anos e tinha um filho de dois meses de vida ainda. As vezes ajudava o pai no porão ou as vezes ficava com Nick, ao ver que o menino não queria brincar com os irmãos mais velhos. Gabriel não gostava de ver aquele sofrimento nos olhos do irmão mais novo, dava medo ver aquilo.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Harry tinha ficado sabendo que o irmão tinha ficado na Ravenclaw para o desespero de James Potter que queria que o filho ficasse na Griffyndor como os pais, mas ele tinha ficado feliz ao ver que o filho tinha muitos amigos naquela casa.

Remus e Tonks tiveram mais dois filhos, Ted já tinha oito anos e era metaformago igual a mãe e ele adorava mudar de aparência todo o tempo e sempre divertia os irmãos mais novos Sirius e Diana. Sirius tinha cinco e Diana tinha três.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A família estava sempre unida. Todos os amigos de Harry conheciam a sua nova fama, já que tinha publicado um livro e estava prestes a publicar o livro de sua vida e todos estavam na livraria naquele dia de lançamento para receber um autografo. Harry estava feliz, mas depois que tudo aquilo terminasse ele com certeza ia sumir um pouco do mapa.

MAS ISSO É SÓ UMA OUTRA HISTÓRIA...

**FIM!**


End file.
